<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's my Dragon Age by Drake86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469104">It's my Dragon Age</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake86/pseuds/Drake86'>Drake86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Changing future, Character Development, Dragon Age System, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Character in Thedas, Powerful Character, Saving the World, System, Tags May Change, Transported into Thedas, saving people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake86/pseuds/Drake86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning a man instead of waking up in his own bed woke up near the village of Lothering from his favorite Dragon Age game series a few years before the Fifth Blight, he also became a mage and has a special system that helps him survive.<br/>The spirits call him an anomaly, a man from beyond the Fade, the demons are afraid of him, and he will go down in history as a Mysterious Outlander.<br/>When he found out that it wasn't a dream, he decided to save as many people as possible.<br/>Canon? Screw it! The death of people who should survive and die? Not on my watch! I'll save Thedas ! Through Origins to Awakening, to some events from Dragon Age II to Inqusition. That's his story!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Female Brosca/Leliana (Dragon Age), Female Tabris/Cailan Theirin, Male Mahariel/Morrigan, Original Male Character/ Original Male Elf Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Into Thedas with the system</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091261">Virtually Faded</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntlersandFangs/pseuds/AntlersandFangs">AntlersandFangs</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_Lass/pseuds/Celtic_Lass">Celtic_Lass</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>World, characters etc belongs to Bioware ,Tolkien etc. I just use them. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I was getting up, I was surprised; it wasn't my bed, maybe it's a dream, looking around and noticing the big bridge? Or something like that, I thought I'd already seen it, but it shouldn't be possible. For this bridge resembled the treaty that led to Lothering, the first village that the Hero of Ferelden passed through, but there was no sign of destruction or anything to indicate that a horde of darkspawns had passed through here. So I decided to follow this path, then I didn't know that my presence here will change the story I knew from games or books, because if it's not a dream and you can change the course of history to save more people it's somewhat worth it, right?</p><p>After about twenty minutes on the trail, I noticed a man attacking an elven man because you can't help but notice the pointed ears. When I saw it, I stretched out my hand, and a bolt of mighty lightning came out of it which killed the bandit in a few seconds, and I was very excited just then I heard a sound in my head:</p><p>
  <em>Bandit killing +100exp!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>First, kill +1000exp!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LVL UP!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LVL UP!</em>
</p><p>-You are kidding me. . . - I thought. A moment later, a window came up in front of me</p><p>
  <strong>Strength 10 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dexterity 14 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Willpower 20 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Magic 24</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Cunning 40</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Constitution 16</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Class: Mage Lvl 3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Please add skills. At this point, you have four talents.</strong>
</p><p><strong> You can add game skills from Dragon Age Origins, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age Inquisition and from Star Wars Knights The Old Republic. Now choose the skills you want to learn</strong>.</p><p>- That's great! - then I started watching the window more accurately.</p><p>I noticed that all the Origins skills had been improved, which surprised me, but the ones from Awakening are still blocked, probably it's still not possible to use them because now it's either the beginning of the Blight or before it. </p><p>- I will add them later - I said to myself and window disappeared.</p><p>And. . . wait, is that the smell of burnt skin? So that must mean it's not a dream? So how did I get here? I don't remember anything to tell me about it, so I'll think about it later. My life wasn't worth much on Earth anyway, at least everyone told me so, no matter now. Let's see what about this elf.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lothering, New friend and surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lothering, some new and old faces . :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elf was unconscious; I saw some bruises and one big bleeding wound. I quickly added three talents in Creation Tree from Origins. Of course, it was Heal, Rejuvenate and Regeneration. I used the first one immediately then bruises were gone and the wound stopped bleeding, so I used regeneration, and the wound was gone and then Rejuvenate to regenerate his stamina. I picked him up into my arms (princess style) and started walking again.</p><p>After the next ten minutes….</p><p>We finally reached a Lothering.</p><p>; <span class="u">You were right Alistair, it’s a view like from a picture but better</span>; Maybe because it’s real right now. It looked much more prominent than Bioware let it see it in-game, the temple was twice more prominent than what I saw on screen, elves and humans seemed very friendly to each other which made me smile. When we’re just passing some huts some elf child pointed in my way and started stream and crying:</p><p>
  <em>-Mother, look it’s brother!-</em>
</p><p><em>-Thank god he has family here-</em> I muttered.</p><p>And there’re many elves around here, more than in the game of course. The rest of them I think died in Ostagar or went to Denerim, maybe Tevinters took them too. Never mind that it won’t happen this time. Some Women went in my way. She had the same hair as an elf in my arms, but longer, bright red, eyes dark green and looked about my age, young and I was anxious.</p><p>; <span class="u">Maybe it’s the elf thing? They were immortal about millennia ago after all. Some things won’t change;</span> I thought.</p><p>I waited on her, and when she approached me, I said :</p><p>
  <em>- The bandit attacked Your.. friend, I took care of him, so you don’t need to worry anymore, and I healed him as well after his attacker was dead-</em>
</p><p>She just looked into my eyes and said:</p><p>-<em>Come with me</em>- I was a little confused, but after she took her daughter in her arms, we made way into their little hut. It was not big, but there were two rooms. At first, there were a table, chairs, some fireplace and a small table for preparing vegetables I think. In the next place there were three beds and a wooden wardrobe there wasn’t any widow here. When I felt a woman said :</p><p>-<em>Put him here</em>- so I did put him into the bed and after few second woman hands started glowing green light colour and she put them over his chest. It must be a spell than showing his condition.</p><p>-That’s<em> impossible</em>- she muttered.</p><p>-What’s<em> is impossible my lady?</em>- I asked worriedly.</p><p>- <em>Come, let’s talk. Sweetie, can you look after your uncle when I speak to this mystery rescuer?-</em> She asked her daughter. <span class="u">; So it was her brother? Friend? Elves look too young here.</span></p><p>-<em>Of course, Mommy! You can leave it to me!</em>- <span class="u">Sweet little innocent child</span>- I thought.</p><p>Elf women patted her daughter’s head, and we made away into another room. We sat down, and she said:</p><p>-<em>First, I will introduce myself. My name is Arina Kalin, and you saw my daughter Ami and my younger brother Alec. I am very thankful for what you did, and I have some question of course, but first</em> – she made her way to a second room, and after few seconds she was back and put on the table six silvers. – <em>I don’t have more unfortunately so, please forgive me</em>- she bowed her head, but I shook mine.</p><p>-<em> My name is Jacob Hope. I will take just one silver, the rest is yours and don’t you dare said no. You need it more than me. Second, if you can, I would like to live a few nights here, I can even sleep on the floor. And third, what did you said is impossible made me worried back there. You don’t need to worry about Templars, blood mages, chantry etc. I just came into Thedas</em>.-; I smiled and made eye contact with her. She relaxed, she was wary of me, that’s normal when a stranger came into her home, and mage to add.;</p><p>-<em>Uff, thank the Maker then. As I said before, I have questions, can you answer them?</em>-</p><p>- <em>Of course, ask away.</em>- I relaxed too</p><p>- <em>First, you have extraordinary clothes and why you have on the symbol of the Grey Wardens. Are you one of them?</em> – Her eyes sparkled when she asked.</p><p>; <span class="u">Oh I have this sweatshirt and black jeans, so I stand out a little.</span>; I chuckled mentally.</p><p>- <em>You are a fan of them?</em>-</p><p>- <em>You could say that, so are you a Grey Warden?</em> -</p><p>- <em>No, I am not. I am a fan as well.</em>-;<span class="u"> Being a warden is too much burden for me.;</span></p><p>-<em>So if you said you are not from Thedas then where are you from?</em>- she was curious, so I told her the truth.</p><p>-<em>From the beyond-</em></p><p><em>-Beyond what?</em>-</p><p>-<em>Beyond the Fade, Another World, alternative universe. I am an outlander here so … yea. I tell the truth, so don’t give me that kind of expression!</em>- her jaw dropped to the ground.</p><p>-<em> I see… so later can you tell me about your world?-</em></p><p>
  <em> - It’s not a problem but just it? Not questions about it? -</em>
</p><p><em>-Yes because everything makes sense now</em>- she said with a mysterious smile.</p><p>- <em>What makes sense?</em> -<span class="u">; I don’t understand something here….</span>;</p><p>-You healed<em> him, right? You just didn’t cure his injuries. You healed his old wounds which healers and me a mage couldn’t cure.</em> -</p><p>- <em>What happened to him?</em>- I asked curious but wary about this revelation.</p><p>-<em> It happened two years ago. When he was in the army, he and his unit were attacked by bandits. He was the only one who survived, but he killed every bandit and even a blood mage who were with them.</em></p><p>– <em>Nice job. Blood mage is hard to kill</em> -</p><p>- <em>Yes, but when he pierced him, a mage did something to his spine, and his knee was pierced, so he limped. But when I examined him, he was completely healed. It is like a miracle.</em>-</p><p>
  <span class="u">; This system is too OP;</span>
</p><p>- <em>And</em>…-</p><p>- <em>And?</em> -<span class="u">; Something else outstanding about me?</span>;</p><p>-<em> And I feel right now how much you are powerful. I think that mana in your body is like the ocean, but mine is like one raindrop and I’m astonished. -</em></p><p>- <em>Being a person from another world is helpful</em> - I said, and we both chuckled.</p><p>- <em>OK, so I will explore the village and go to Chantry Mother. I will be back after a few hours</em> -</p><p>She cached my arm when I was close to the door. <em>–Chantry mother, you are stupid?</em>-</p><p>
  <em>-Don’t worry about it. I know what I’m doing. Oh! Can you tell me the date? Which year it is?-</em>
</p><p><em>-Ok, but don’t tell her about me. It’s 9:24 Dragon.</em>-</p><p>-<em>Thank you, and don’t worry. I won’t</em>-; So I have six years before a blight. I think it is just enough;</p><p>When I was close to the chantry, some girl cached my attention. Red, short hair, this smile, the same armour which she had on trailer, bow and this sweet voice. <em>-Leliana?-</em> I said aloud. And she turned her head into my way. She looked startled at first, but then she smiled and approached me. She said:</p><p>-<em>So you are here. When are we going?</em>- She looked confident.</p><p><span class="u">; Wait, we? Going? Together?</span>; My head is blank.</p><p>-<em>W...We?</em>- I asked, confused.</p><p>-<em>Yes, maybe this will be stupid for you, but Maker showed me a vision to accompany you in your mission</em>-</p><p>
  <span class="u">; Oh… Shit;</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Leliana Vision and little talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leliana Vision and talk about Lothering.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yes, I was planning to get Leliana but in two or three years, not now. And she had a vision? It can’t be a coincidence. I’m not the possible hero of Ferelden, so it must have been a spirit, or maybe it was the God? Maker? Maybe even Andraste at this point. Someone send me here, right? So I will believe her for real now.</p><p>-<em>I see. Come, let’s talk lady Leliana. Around here should be an inn, right?</em></p><p>
  <em>-Just Leliana is enough. Let’s go then? I will show you where is it-</em>
</p><p>She smiled. I think she trusts me. Unfortunately, she will change when it is time for Inquisition. And when made through the door to the inn, I was pleasantly surprised. And again even inn was more prominent than in the game. Inside weren’t many people but there were more tables, a real stage for musicians, but the bar was the same as I saw it in the game. The owner looked similar like in Origins but younger. We sat down, and the waiter came.</p><p>-<em>What can I get for you two?</em>- He was young human, brown hair, blue eyes but looked a bit excused.</p><p>-<em>Please water for me</em>- Leliana said.</p><p><em>-Cola please</em>- ohh damn</p><p>-<em>Co.. la? I’m sorry, sir, but we don’t have it.</em></p><p><em>-Yes, water then please</em>- I forgot it’s not Earth any more.</p><p>-<em>Yes please wait for a little</em>.- and he went to the kitchen.</p><p>-<em>So, Leliana what did you saw in vision? And my name is Jacob Hope. Pleased to meet you by the way.</em>- I <strong>AM</strong> curious about it.</p><p>-<em>Pleased to meet you as well. In vision… I saw you surrounded by corpses. I think I saw a qunari? A man with light hair similar to yours, the elder woman, different women with dark hair and elf with a tattoo. And you’ve tightened your fists, started crying and saying <strong>why,?! I just wanted to do good things</strong>. And then you disappeared. Then I was in an unfamiliar room and saw you as well but younger, I think. <span class="u">If only I could prevent things to save more people</span>, <span class="u">Thedas deserve better.</span> And then I heard women voice.</em></p><p>-<strong>Please help him! He wants to make this Land better. He needs a friend. And he knows you well, your past and your future. Remember this one thing: he will always protect you. He will not leave you and treats you like a family. I beg you! Help him</strong>!</p><p>-Just then, I woke up crying. And I knew that I must help you, wait… are you crying?-<br/>She must have seen Alistair, Morrigan, Sten, Wynne and Zevran possibly. I can’t let that happen. Suddenly I felt hands on my face. When I looked up, I saw Leliana.</p><p>-Don’t cry! I’m here, so we don’t let that happen. I have your back, and you have mine yes?- She was concerned, and I was happy. Now I have someone to help with this quest.<br/>Just then, the waiter came and said:</p><p>-<em>Remember, you are never alone</em>- he put the hot water cups down and left. I think he saw all situation.<br/><span class="u">Yes, I’m not alone any more</span>.- I thought.</p><p>We sat again and started talking about <span class="hiddenSpellError">Lothering</span> because I needed to know a few things.<br/>I asked <span class="hiddenSpellError">Leliana</span> about <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hawke</span> family. I become concerned because there wasn’t only one older brother but two of them.</p><p>Garret and Alex <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hawke</span> twins, younger Bethany and Carver of course. So there will be two champions of Kirkwall, good to know.<br/><span class="hiddenSpellError">Sten</span> wasn’t here, of course, because it few years till blight.</p><p>I asked too if <span class="hiddenSpellError">Surana</span> family were here by chance and I was right. They are here, but the younger daughter was taken a few years ago by Templars to Circle.</p><p>I discovered that they have a small drought. If I can, I will change it with my magic. I asked about chantry mother. Her name was different, so it has been altered in the game. Mother <span class="hiddenSpellError">Olina</span>. So maybe that’s why elves and human are in better harmony? Because she cared about elves, this, of course, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Leliana</span> told me. Our bard was fascinated by my questions and just answered them without questioning me. She must have thought that they are significant people for the future. And she was feeling right because they were essential. I asked about hygiene around here, and of course, most people ignored it.<br/>When I am talking with a mother, I will talk about it as well, and maybe we even create a kind of bathroom and toilet! Toiled is very important right now! It doesn’t smell too sweet outside. And I don’t want to do it in the woods.</p><p>-<em>I understand things for now. Time to talk to Mother. You want to come with me?</em>-</p><p>-<em>Of course. Let’s go, with me you have a better chance that Templars won’t attack you</em>.-<br/><span class="u"></span></p><p><span class="u">How did she<span class="hiddenGrammarError">..</span> Of course, she knows. She was <span class="hiddenSpellError">Orlesian</span> bard after all.</span><br/><span class="hiddenSpellError">Leliana</span> paid because I forgot to take money from <span class="hiddenSpellError">Arina</span>. It was a little embarrassing but well...<br/><br/>We made our way to the Chantry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Modern hygiene and first time in fade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fade and talk about hygiene.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We talked to Mother; she was very excited to meet someone from across the ocean. Yes, I was lying about it because this is better than saying <em>Hey, I’m from another world and want to help you!</em>  Yes, much better…</p><p>When I told her about cleaning hands after doing a thing, she was very interested. I said the same about vegetables, fruits etc. before eating and cooking she listened carefully. When I said that I am mage she reacted normally like this was nothing, she just said:</p><p>-That’s<em> great! We need some mages right now. And don’t worry until you are in Lothering you are save from Templars from Circle. Most of them would get you into a tower even if you are from across the ocean, right sir Bryand?</em> - Also<span class="u"> if she is okay with mages, chantry isn’t. So it’s normal that Hawkes and Kalins didn’t say about themselves.  And I didn’t recognize him. He looks much better in real life.</span></p><p>-<em>Yes, that is a sad truth. If you don’t start putting houses on fire, everything will be alright</em>- He smiled! Smiled! He is charming! Ehm, continuing…</p><p>-<em>Of course, but would like help with this drought which you have. I think I can do something about it</em>.-</p><p>-<em>Yes, please! You fell from the heavens, my lord</em>!- she exclaimed.</p><p>-<em>Haha! Just Jacob is enough Mother. But maybe we can start tomorrow? It’s getting dark. Leliana you will be there, right?-</em></p><p>-<em>Yes, I really can’t wait to see your miracles.-</em></p><p>- <em>I can’t wait as well</em> – We all chuckled at that.</p><p>We said our goodbyes and left the chantry.</p><p>
  <em>-She is something isn’t?-</em>
</p><p><em>-Yes, it’s true. She is the first Mother that don’t care much what chantry says about elves and mages</em>.- Leliana answered.</p><p>; <span class="u">Maybe that’s why there was different Mother in times of blight? Maybe this one was assassinated, or she left the chantry. I’d prefer the latter option.</span><span class="u"></span>;</p><p>-<em>Ok then let’s meet around seven in the morning?</em>- I don’t remember exactly how they counted time.</p><p>-<em>On seven bell? Sure, then, good night and sweet dreams!</em>- She hugged me and made her way to the inn.</p><p>I went back to the <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kallins</span> family hut. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Arina</span> said that I need to sleep with Alec because her daughter is already asleep and her bed is too small for two people. The elf looked better, that was good. I quickly took off my pants and my blouse and went to bed because I was exhausted after today. I wasn’t even hungry because of it. <span class="hiddenSuggestion">I</span> think I was asleep after I hit the pillow. And when I opened my eyes, I was in the green space.</p><p>-So this is a Fade? Interesting, let’s try this. – I closed my eyes and started thinking about praesidium from Mass Effect 3. Shops, bar, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Asari</span>, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Volus</span>, Humans, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Salarians</span>, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Krogans</span> and SOC post. I opened them and saw it. I was speechless. It was something you know… I have no words to express it. I went to the bar and looked around. Everything felt similar, but at the same time, I felt like a kid who got a new toy.</p><p>I opened my system panel and saw I levelled up again. I have now LVL 7 and 4 talents which I will leave for later.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Strength 15</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>Dexterity 17</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Willpower 40</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Magic 32</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cunning 40</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Constitution 25</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Class: Mage</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="hiddenSpellError">Lvl</span> 7</strong>
</p><p>Why everything went up that much? I can’t complain. I will need it and even more. When I was relaxing, suddenly I heard a voice that said:</p><p>-<em>Can I enter your dream outlander? I am knowledge.</em>- Interesting...</p><p>-<em>Sure.-</em><span class="u"> And she showed up suddenly in front of me, in <span class="hiddenSpellError">Liara</span> form. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Asari</span> is lovely.</span></p><p>-<em>Welcome to my dreamland knowledge. What can I do for you?-</em></p><p>-<em>Hello.- Wow, she had <span class="hiddenSpellError">Liara</span> voice! It’s like a melody for my ears.</em></p><p>She chuckled <em>-You're bright and powerful outlander. Demons are afraid of you.</em></p><p><em>- Afraid?</em> -That’s<span class="u"> useful information for me. Nightmare shouldn’t come here then. I know too much. Better fearful than curious.</span></p><p>-<em>But what about the old wolf? Does he know about me?</em>- <span class="u">I need to know, even if he has not woke up yet. He has spies, right?</span></p><p>She smiled- <em>No, as you know, he is asleep in <span class="hiddenSpellError">Uthenera</span>. His spies don’t go in your dream. Your will is too big for them and you keep them on distance. </em></p><p><em>-Wow- It’s</em> excellent information for me.</p><p>
  <em>-But I think even after the next ten years you could be more powerful than him.</em>
</p><p>-<em>I doubt it. I can’t turn someone into stone by standing back to him.</em></p><p>
  <em>-You can. You just need practice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Hmm?-</em>
</p><p>-<em>As you already figured out, you have much amount <span class="hiddenSpellError">mana</span> inside you, nearly endless.</em> –</p><p><em>-Yes?</em>- This must be a system doing.</p><p>-<em>I know you have special… let say skill which is helping you survive here. You need to know that you can use magic outside it. You are a mage, and you can use magic in a standard way. You are powerful, and it should be easy for you. If you want I can teach you?</em>-</p><p>-<em>Of course. Read things in stories, and real things are different. I would be honoured</em>.</p><p>-<em>Then let’s begin. But we need more open space for that</em>.-</p><p>-<em>I see. Then..</em>.- <span class="u">I closed my eyes again and started thinking about Winterfell from Game of Thrones. And was exactly what I remember from series but without people.</span></p><p>
  <em>-This can do?-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yes, let’s start.-</em>
</p><p>Most of the time we spend talking about wards, which was very interesting. Knowledge said that concentration is essential. I need to meditate at least two times each week. Then she said I could start trying to change someone into stone but <strong>in front of me</strong>, not back because it could end badly.</p><p>Hours passed.</p><p>-I think it’s time to finish today’s lesson. It’s time for you to.. -</p><p>-Don’t<em> say it!</em>- Don’t<span class="u"> you dare..!</span></p><p>-<em>Wake up!</em>-</p><p>And I woke up. Spirits have a sense of humour too. Wait... Someone is hugging me…<br/>I looked on my left and… Alec?!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. My Powerful Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As chapter says. Magic! :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I forgot that we slept in the same bed… There wasn’t any sight of Ami and Arina when I looked around. They have must wake up. I need to release myself from this elf. But… when to look close, he is muscular and is cute with his sleeping face. When I was staring at him, suddenly Amy came into the room and started scream:</p><p>-<em>Mommy!!! Mr Jacob and uncle Alec are hugging each other!</em>-<span class="u"> Oh no…</span>.</p><p>-<em>What are you… Pffff hahahahaha</em>-</p><p>-It’s<em> not funny!</em>- It’s<span class="u"> so embarrassing…</span></p><p>-<em>He is hugging you! Haha… I can’t wait to tease him about it! Hahaha… I’m sorry but… pfff, I can’t breathe! Hahahaha</em>- She is crying from laughter!</p><p>-<em>Enough!</em>- And just my magic was released from me. Alec landed on the floor, but my magic did it deliberately. He woke up.</p><p>-<em>What?! Oh…. Sister, who is this human?</em>- really?! I don’t believe that you don’t remember hugging me just now!</p><p>-<em>Pfff the one you which you were hugging in your sleep?</em>-</p><p>-<em>Stop laughing already!</em></p><p>-<em>Wha…</em>- He becomes red as a potato. I as well.</p><p>
  <em>-Come, guys, we’ll talk at breakfast.</em>
</p><p>I put on my pants, and we went to the second room.</p><p>-<em>It smells lovely!</em>- I said</p><p>-<em>Mommy makes the best breakfast in the world</em>- said little girl</p><p>
  <em>-Don’t talk stupid things. Let’s eat.</em>
</p><p>We sat down at the table. There is some bread, hot milk, eggs and cheese, of course.</p><p>-<em>Itadakimasu!</em>- And I started eating.</p><p>
  <em>-That means it.. da.ko.me.. su?-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Itadakimasu. It means enjoy your food.-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I see. So brother, have do you feel? Much better than a few days ago, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yes much better, it’s strange a little. What happened yesterday? I don’t remember.</em>
</p><p><em>-It’s thanks, Mr Jacob! He saved you from the bandit, and he healed you with magic!- </em>Ami said</p><p><em>-Exactly what she said. And don’t thank me. Your sister has given me back, and it’s enough. I would do it again. But next time tell me you need a hug, ok?- </em>I winked at him.</p><p><em>-hm?!…</em>- He becomes red again and Ami, Arina and I started laughing.</p><p>After breakfast, I put on my blouse and was at the door when Alec said:</p><p>-<em>Can.. can I come with you?</em> – he was embarrassed. SWEET!</p><p>-<em>Ehheeheh</em>- Arina</p><p>-<em>Hush sister</em>.- he hissed.</p><p>She came up to him and whispered something in his ear. I didn’t know the elf could be that red. And then came to me and kissed my cheek. I become a little red.</p><p>
  <em>-What’s that for?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-For helping our small village. And go before my brother will die from embarrassment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Then we will be going. See you later!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Later sister.</em>
</p><p>Leliana was already waiting for us with Mother and sir. Brynand in front of the Chantry building.</p><p>-<em>Good Morning people!- </em>I said with a smile.</p><p><em>-Good Morning Jacob.- </em>Leliana returned the smile.</p><p><em>-Good Morning Mr.Jacob- </em>Mother</p><p><em>-Morning Sir Jacob.- </em>Brynand<em>.</em></p><p>They all were excited.</p><p>-<em>Who is with you, Jacob? I think I saw him around here</em>..- Leliana said</p><p>-<em>This is Alec. I saved him yesterday from the bandit</em>.</p><p>Alec just nodded.</p><p>-<em>Bandit? Can you tell me later about him sir Jacob? If a group of them is close to Lothering, we need to get rid of them</em>.- Said Bryand.</p><p>-<em>Sure. I will gladly help with it as well.</em></p><p>-Let’s<em> make some rain!</em>- Mother said excitingly.</p><p>We all laughed and made our way to the outskirts of town. And they were right it’s a drought. There are more trees than I remember. Many of them were dried, there are also rotten vegetables, almost no wheat at all. But something is not healthy… I can feel magic here. It’s dark magic. Someone destroyed the field and made drought on purpose.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Maybe this is bandits doing? There must be a mage with them. They don’t know how powerful I am. They will be surprised. Hehehe.</span>
</p><p>I looked around. There were many villagers that waited for results. They were all worried. I saw elders, young and even children looking at me.  Drought must have been here for months now. I can’t let them down.</p><p>
  <em>-Let’s begin.-</em>
</p><p>I went into the Centre of the field, closed my eyes and concentrated. I imagine some vegetables, fruits which I know from the earth. I felt my magic was released and quickly suppressed dark magic. I was thinking about the rain too. After a few seconds, I heard things like:</p><p>Impossible, miracle, Herald of Maker etc.</p><p>When I opened them again, everything has revived. There was plenty of wheat in the field, many vegetables, fruits on bushes, trees, flowers and even grass. There was also a Sakura that didn’t exist in Thedas. It was something unusual.</p><p><em>-So my magic is that powerful….</em>- I was mumbling. But I smiled because after a few seconds it started raining. Just then, the villagers came to me and thanked me for it. Many were crying, laughing, some began to me and kissed me on the cheek. There were even people who were kneeling. I came to them and picked them up. This is not a time for this. I am not herald of Andraste. Next came energetic children. Each of them hugged me. Then came the mother who was crying with joy. She hugged me hard. I couldn’t breathe. Sir Brynand shook my hand, and next was Alec. He hugged me as well. I think I started to like hugging. I felt save in his arms which were strange but sweet. Then mother Olina said there would be a celebration tonight. Everyone was happy.</p><p>When everyone already went to their homes to get ready for the holidays, I looked on-field once more.</p><p>I knew this was a new beginning for Lothering.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Events of the last three months</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Development of Lothering.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was good three months. Lothering changed massively. It wasn't the same city which I remember from the game, even if Darkspawn come here, the town will not fall. They'll have to go looking for another way to Denerim, or they'll go to Redcliffe as at first we thought.</p><p>A stable and high wall surrounds the town. On each corner, a two-storey tower was built which was filled with arrows, tables, chairs and a few beds on the second floor. Partly, thanks to my magic and the mine. We discovered with Bryand a cave in which the bandits were hiding. They had three magicians with them. But before we attacked them, we overheard what they said. It turned out that they were trying to destroy the grain and the rest of the crop again. But they couldn't. They said that this tree (Sakura) radiates magic that protects it. The fight was pretty fast, so I'm not going to describe how one of them lost his head, and the other one got guts out of his belly.</p><p>Oops... Moving on.</p><p>Practically every hut changed from wooden to the stone one. We didn't adjust the tavern and a couple of other hunts because people didn't want the Hawke family to do it, which was understandable to me.  The village has become a small self-sufficient town.</p><p>I've managed to create mini bathrooms in every house with magic. There were a toilet, bath and sink. Where the water flies from and escapes is a mystery to me. I guess it'll stay a secret forever.</p><p>As far as Mother Olina is concerned, it turned out that a secret killer was sent for her but thanks to the fact that I told Leliana to be careful. It happened in the night at the end of my first month in Lothering.</p><p>She quickly caught assassin before he even entered the Chantry. Being a bard helped her very much. I will need to ask her about the lessons.</p><p>Leli found a murder order signed by R. H. on him.</p><p><span class="u">Rendon Howe… You dug your own grave, dude.</span>- I thought with a smirk.  Attempted murder of the Chantry Mother won't pass his nose, mainly if such a letter would be found on the King's desk with other evidence.</p><p><span class="u">You are so dead Howe hehe- </span>I thought at that time.</p><p>It turned out that the would-be killer was <strong>Taliesen</strong>. </p><p>When I found out who he was, I talked to the Mother of the Chantry, and he was hanged the next morning. So I got a new notification from my system.</p><p>
  <strong>WARNING! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You changed fate of Zevran Ariani!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You killed Taliesen before he could force Zevran to kill Rinna.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Do you want:</strong>
</p><ol>
<li><strong>Leave it as it is.</strong></li>
<li><strong>create similar circumstances to the original story by the system which ends in Rinna death</strong></li>
</ol><p>
  <strong>If you choose the option to let Rinna live on you won't meet Zevran. He will stay with crowns, and as a result, he will die. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So, what do you choose?</strong>
</p><p>I chose option number two with a heavy heart. God bless your soul, Rinna.</p><p>Lothering gets new mayor. Thanks for mother help Arina become first elf mayor in Thedas. People like her. If I could see the Loghain or Howe face right now! It would be good! Haha!</p><p>Into Lothering came similar people like Olina (Most older women) but there were a few younger ones even a few men came. Then I, with Mother, help create a small School. There were a lot of children who couldn't write and read. Most adults were able to do it, but there were also a few people who did not. Thanks to new chantry sisters teachers weren't a problem. Older people studied in the afternoon and children from eight o'clock in the morning until noon. Learning included the alphabet, basic mathematics and reading. Leliana also helped, which did not surprise me at all. I was in charge of creating costs. It was worth taking an interest in that kind of things. Thanks to this, I was able to develop a cost estimate which allowed to buy books needed for learning, feathers, etc. at a low price. We have added some rooms to the building of the Chantry because the number of new sisters and brothers increased<span>.</span></p><p>In the second month, a couple of dignitaries arrived because the news about the development of Lothering was a little bit of concern. It was quickly taken over by Olin's Mother. She convinced them there was nothing to worry about. She told me about my presence, but nothing more for my safety. I was present at that conversation myself. The news of the elven mayor, on the other hand, was of most concern to them. Of course, the person who represented Howe the most. He's undoubtedly been trying to figure something out. I said I'll go to Denerim in person in the coming months and explain everything to their majesties.</p><p> I also focused on meditation and learning to control and the flow of my magic. With Knowledge help, it was easier. I now can do the same thing what Solas did but to people in front only. To do the Some other spirits came to me, for example, Faith, Love, Courage. We talked, make even some jokes and helped me feel less alone.</p><p>I'm now<strong> LVL 12</strong> thanks to all this training.</p><p>I become more close to Alec. We went on a few dates, and in the third month, we finally kissed and officially became a couple. Arina teased us when she could. Mother Olina was happy for us. Leliana was stunned at first but was delighted as well.</p><p>Then came Solace (Seven months of the Year).</p><p>I, Leliana and Aleck for my surprise finally left the Lothering. Leliana had her armour, bow and daggers; Alec has medium armour from the dragon boon. A corpse of the dragon was found deep in the cave. He uses a light sword with a shield from the same material. I created my Stick from Sakura Tree then put an illusion on my clothes. Now they look similar to Skyrim's Arcymage outfit.</p><p>We said our goodbyes and made our way to<strong> Brecilian Forest</strong>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Our Hero abilities (for now)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I think I will try change the way I write this story. I will try not use the first person view from now on. So I see you guys in the next chapter! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Stats:  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Strength 21</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dexterity 25</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willpower 70</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Magic 48</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cunning 50</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Constitution 33</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Class: Mage</em>
</p><p>Lvl 12</p><p><strong>Skills</strong>:</p><p>
  <em>Survival Lvl 4 (max)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Herbalism Lvl 4 (max)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poison-Making Lvl 4 (max)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Combat Training Lvl 4 (max)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Combat Tactics Lvl 4 (max)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coercion Lvl 4 (max)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Spells from Origins:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Heal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rejuvenate     </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regeneration</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spell Wisp</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lighting</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stone Armor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stone Fist</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Spells from Dragon Age II:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>None</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Spells from Dragon Age Inquisition:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Barrier</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Energy Barrage</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Immolate</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fade Step</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Different Abilities:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Knows Thedas Elvish</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have similar ability to Solas. Can Change Person in front of him into stone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Make nature around him live again and make it bloom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Modern Head ---&gt; Can use magic from the point of view of science and in similar way like in the films, books, games etc.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>System</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eluvian and small problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little tolkien Elvish. Talk in camp and eluvian.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob had a new skill, a Map. Thanks to that they have a more natural way of going through the woods and thanks to the Survival skill he easy saw the enemies which were at least a few miles away from him and his companions. They were about the day from a cave where Mahariel and Tamlen found a blighted Eluvian thanks to map help. He needs to destroy it if he wants to save them from unfortunate death. But he doesn’t know if Mahariel is a man or a woman.</p><p>The sun started to set, so they decided to make a camp.</p><p><em>-So you will tell us where exactly we are going?-</em> asked Leliana</p><p><em>-Yea, after we’ll light a bonfire.</em> – answered, a little afraid. He knew that he need to tell them exactly what’s going on. And today was that day.</p><p>Leliana killed a few rabbits and started grilling them. Jacob took tents from inventory; there were two. One for Leli and one for him and Alec.</p><p>Jacob created a barrier around the camp, similar to that which Hermionna created.</p><p><em>-Protego.. Protego Maxima…</em>- he murmured.</p><p><em>-What are you saying?</em> –  Alec asked from their tent.</p><p><em>-Protection spells. Powerful ones.</em>- Jacob smiled while casting a spell.</p><p>After 10 minutes, he ended creating protection around the camp and made his way to the bonfire. He was starving and because of that he quickly eats his portion, which made Leliana and Alec chuckle.</p><p>
  <em>-What? I was hungry.</em>
</p><p><em>-Yea we see it. So.. you tell us where are we going now my love?-</em> this time it was Alec who asked.</p><p>He didn’t want to say anything to them, but he didn’t have too much choice. Some think he will not tell them and leave them as they are. For example, he won’t say anything about the conclave and what’s will happen in Kirkwall. Some things are necessary.</p><p>
  <em>-Yes.. so... I know the future... most of it but not everything.</em>
</p><p><em>-What? How? Like Rivani Seer?-</em> asked Leliana</p><p><em>- Not.. exactly</em>- he was very nervous which Alec figured out because he took his hand and squeezed it.</p><p>
  <em>-You can tell us everything. We will help you in every possible way right, Leli?</em>
</p><p><em>-Of course. I can’t wait for what you know.-</em> Leliana said with little amusement with her voice.</p><p>
  <em>-So in around the next six years there will be a Blight…</em>
</p><p><em>-WHAT?!-</em> Leli and Alec said in unison.</p><p>
  <em>-And civil war… Loghain will betray the king, Arl Howe will slay Couslands and become Arl of Denerim...</em>
</p><p><em>-Maker..-</em> Leliana murmured and closed her eyes.</p><p>-<em>And the biggest surprise.. you Leli are one of the heroes of Fifth Blight.</em></p><p>
  <em>-M.. me?! But... How… It’s not..-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-It is Leli.- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-But why we are here? We shouldn’t be in the Denerim or in Cousland Castle to prevent things which you just said?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Because one of the possible Hero of Ferelden will be blighted in this forest and I want to prevent it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Hero of Ferelden? Possible Hero? Who are the rest of them?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Wait… you believe me?!-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Of course- Leliana answered with a reassuring smile </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yup!-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Why? It’s too easy, and you can’t say you think me one hundred per cent. It’s just Iike I’m talking some nonsense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Things you created in Lothering should not be possible, and then I ask why you did this kind of stuff there? You changed from a small village to a small city.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Because… when the blight came… Lothering was destroyed.</em>
</p><p>-Gasp-</p><p>
  <em>-What-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I will do everything to save innocent lives who shouldn’t be lost because of a fucking fate! If I CAN, I WILL DO EVERYTHING TO DESTROY THAT KIND OF FATE!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-punch-!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ouch! I know I deserve it…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-This is for that you didn’t say anything earlier! Now come here.</em>
</p><p><em>-Whaa-</em> It was a soft kiss with love and understanding. Alec cared for him.</p><p><em>-Wuhu!-</em> Leliana cheered.</p><p><em>-You are not alone anymore. Remember I will be there for you… always. And thank you.</em>- He said into his ear.</p><p>Jacob just nodded. He understands completely. He has someone to rely on now.</p><p>
  <em>-So let’s sit, and you tell about this possible heroes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sure so now I want to save live two dalish elves. One will die from the blight, but the other… will become a darkspawn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-We won’t let that happened, don’t worry.</em>
</p><p><em>- It’s our priority.-</em> said Leliana.</p><p>
  <em>-The rest of the heroes it’s an elf from Denerim, two mages from Kinklow Tower, the younger child of Cousland family, dwarf noble and dwarf commoner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-You don’t say their sex. So I assume they can be a woman or a man, right? –</em>
</p><p>-<em>Bingo Leli! Yes, I don’t know their sex because I can see only one of them alive and they can be either woman or a man. There is only one warden who ends the blight. The rest I assume died at the beginning of the blight. Because you know.. stupid fate.</em></p><p>
  <em>-So we save the potential heroes of ferelden, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yes, Alec and I will do everything in my power to do so. –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-You have us, remember that.</em>
</p><p>He just nodded. He told what danger would be waiting in the cave-like blighted bear and some undead.  After an hour they went to sleep. Nobody stayed on watch because Jacob spells were enough to keep them from any danger and unwanted eyes.</p><p>Leliana first woke up. She decided to wake up the boys. When she went into their tent, she was aww expression. Jacob and Alec were hugging each other in their sleep.</p><p>
  <em>-Mhm BOYS WAKE UP!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Wha!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Who, where… ah, it’s just you Leli.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Hehe if you finally wake up then let’s get ready because as you said we have a few hours march in the woods to this cave right?</em>
</p><p><em>-Yes, lets.-</em> Jacob said and made some moves with his hands, and after a few seconds, he had on himself his clothes.</p><p>Alec saw this many times, so this was for him nothing new, but Leliana jaw went on the floor because of it. It not strange because Thedas don’t have that kind of magic. Especially if it’s an <strong>Inventory skill. </strong>Jacob has a few things there. Most of them are potions, money, some things to eat.</p><p>After half an hour they went into cave direction. On the way there, they killed some wolves and two big bears. It was noon when they came where the cave was supposed to be.</p><p><em>-The map shows that’s here should be a cave.-</em> But then the system get notification</p><p>
  <strong>WARNING!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Illusion detected! </strong>
</p><p>-<em>There is an illusion here! That’s why nobody found the cave earlier! Alec, Leli get little back.</em></p><p>Jacob took his rod and focused magic in a “stonewall” way.</p><p>-<em>RELEASE</em>! – he called out. The dominant blue flame hit the wall and the illusion dissapeared.</p><p>And at that point, the entrance to the cave appeared. It was precisely the same as in the game; of course, it seems more significant because now it is not a game.</p><p>
  <em> -Please be ready. There will be big spiders at the entrance. –</em>
</p><p>They nodded, and they took out their weapons. Jacob used the barrier spell, stone armour and spell wisp. The fight against spiders was pretty fast. Without waiting for anything, they went to where Eluvian was. The undead didn’t stand a chance with these killer three. Jacob didn’t wait for the trap to activate; he destroyed the door with a stone fist. It wasn’t possible in a game, but it wasn’t just a game, but real life, people, elves, love, racism even worse than on Earth, everything was real. The fight with the bear didn’t also last a second. Jacob’s eyes appeared with a bright blue light, and after a while, the filthy bear turned to stone. Alec moved with the shield in his hand and destroyed the stone monster.</p><p>-<em>So the monsters problem is solved for now, right? Jacob?</em>- Leli asked</p><p>-<em>Yes, for and for eternity if we have luck. Get back. I will destroy the mirror</em>.</p><p>Let’s try Tolkien elvish, some things I remember.</p><p>-<em> Faire túl an tye, ar kal indóme destroime i móre!   </em>(Death come for you, and light will destroy the dark!)</p><p>The words that he said gave the shivers to his two companions; it felt like they were compelling. The golden lightning came out of his staff and struck the mirror. You could see that the darkness, the plague, the flaw or whatever was wrong with this mirror tried to fight the light but could not. When the mirror started to crack, a shock wave formed, which caused Jacob to be thrown back and started to lose consciousness. Was it the same as Mahariel or maybe Tamlen?</p><p>
  <em>-Leli. . . we have to. . . he</em>
</p><p>
  <em>–I know. . . the mirror . . . destroyed. . .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Hurry. . . help . . . we have to. . .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Who. . .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Come on. . . us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-We’re going. . . because. . . .</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Attention!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blight has been detected in yoursbody!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Trying to fight the infection!</strong>
</p><p>-<em>Shit. . .</em> he muttered and fainted</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. New system function and meeting the Keeper Merethari.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Talk with the system and meeting Merethari.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<em>What is going on…-</em> Jacob was thinking, but it was just void around him. Not Fade, not spirits and not demons.</p><p>
  <strong>Welcome system user. I welcome you in your unique space. Here you can train, learn languages, things from Thedas and other worlds which were lost there. For example, you used Sandarin language which doesn’t exist in Thedas on the mirror. Thanks to that your spell were much more potent than a normal lighting spell. You can quickly lvl up, thanks to that you can help many people. You already changed two things. </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>-</em></strong><em>And what is it?-</em> he was inquisitive.                                             </p><p>
  <strong>Thanks to you Lothering probably will survive the Blight. You changed most of the buildings there and created Bathrooms. It will help from spreading bacteria and epidemic diseases. And of course, you destroyed Eluvian which wasn’t supposed be found in the next six years. Thanks to that you saved or gave Mahariel and his friend Tamlen more time.</strong>
</p><p><strong>-</strong><em>So Mahariel is a male. But who are you? Did you send me here? Why?-</em> I need more answers, he thought.</p><p>
  <strong>You have many questions. I’m the system. I don’t know who created me, but I believe that was the one who you call God from your world or Maker from here. And no I wasn’t the one who send you here and answering your last question you were sent to Thedas to save as many people as you can. Now say journal.</strong>
</p><p><strong>-</strong> <em>Journal?</em></p><p>And after a second the journal appears in his hands. He opened it, and there were two quests which he already has done. And the one about saving people.</p><ol>
<li><strong>Save as many people you can!</strong></li>
<li>
<strong><strike>Help Lotherning to prepare for upcoming Blight.</strike></strong>
</li>
<li>
<strong><strike>Destroy Eluvian to save Mahariel from Blight.</strike></strong>
</li>
</ol><p><em>-You are kidding me…-</em> he closed it a journal disappears.</p><p>
  <strong>Nope. Don’t worry if you have any questions I will answer. But right now you need to wake up.  But before that, I need to tell you something. You are now part- Grey Warden. Don’t worry! You will live normally; you just have their abilities. For example, you can sense darskpawn, other grey wardens and understand darskpawn language. </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> - That’s…. nice. Something else?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yes. You are now resistant to the Blight. Congratulations.</strong>
</p><p><em>-I am resistant to the Blight… wow, I’m like Fiona. It will help me find a cure for it</em>.- He didn’t know what to think. Part of him was happy, but other, terrified.</p><p> <strong>Yes, thanks to the stars, you are not angry. But right now you need to wake up. Ah and think about what would like to see in this space: a castle, Star wars ship etc.  And how you want you to see me because I want a body!</strong></p><p>-<em>Pffff ok. So…. I think it’s my time to wake up!-</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Ah!- So bright!</em>
</p><p>-<em>You all right, my love? Take it easy, lay down. Leli bring Keeper Marethari over! </em></p><p>She just nodded and went out of the tent to summon her. When Jacob looked at Alec, he saw pale elf and tears in his eyes. He was distraught. Jacob raised his hand and put it on his cheek.</p><p><em>-</em> I’ve<em> worried you, haven’t I? I’m sorry.</em></p><p><em>-You idiot. You were unconscious for a week, Merethari didn’t know if you survive.</em>- Now the tears began to run down his cheeks. He lifted slightly and started to kiss his eyes to make him stop crying. Then he kissed him in the lips to make him feel that he was all right.</p><p>
  <em>-I’m sorry. I will be more careful now. So stop crying, my love. Do you know where we are right now?</em>
</p><p>Alec sniffed and was about to say when keeper Marethari went into the tent with Leliana.</p><p><em>-</em> Andara <em>atish’an Hahren</em>- (I greet you Elder)</p><p>She smiled and responded- <em>Andara atish’an Outlander. Welcome to our camp. I’m glad you are all right.</em></p><p>Jacob was a little startled. How did she knew that I’m not from here?-He asked himself.</p><p>
  <strong>Because I told her. </strong>
</p><p>The system, of course! –<em>Why? Do you hate that much?</em></p><p>
  <strong>He chuckled. –Of course not. I took the spirit form and said we are bound. I told her too that we are from across the ocean, from another continent. I helped her stabilize you as well. When she was done, I added some things into your blood that protect you from Blight. She doesn’t know it, so don’t say anything about it. You know she will think of this like blood magic. </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ok and thank you for your help.-</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>You’re welcome.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>-So I need to talk to you about some things.</em>
</p><p>She nodded. – <em>What do you need?  If it something in my power, I will help.</em></p><p>
  <em>-It’s about Mahariel and Tamlen. So you better sit down ma falon.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry I wrote it so short. The next chapter will be longer. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Ancient Otherworldly Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Talk with the Keeper</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She froze. She didn’t know what to think. Shemlen know about their people? From where? What does he want to talk about?</p><p>-Don’t<em> worry keeper. We are not dangerous for your people. We want to help them</em>.- Said Leliana. Her eyes were begging for Merethani trust.</p><p>-Let’s<em> talk about it in my tent. It is not a place to talk about them. But before that from where did you know them?</em>- She needed to know that. It can’t be confident. Their meeting, and this power… he was more powerful than her.</p><p>
  <em>-You could say I have visions of the future. And some of them are including the two elves from the dalish people—the Mahariel and Tamlen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Why them? And from where your vision come from?-</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Maybe I will answer these questions. After we were bound together, Jacob began to have a vision of a continent that nobody knows, of people he had never met. About events from the distant past and future. So together, we decided to use a magical ancient spell that brought us here. Visions then become much more understandable. With my help, we know what to do and where to go. And how to help, of course.  –</strong>
</p><p>After that, the mysterious spirit disappeared.</p><p>They all looked into Jacob way.</p><p>-<em>What he said.-</em> he said and nervously smiled. Leliana and Alec chuckled, and Marethani just smiled and shook her head.</p><p>
  <em>-Are you sure you don’t want me to summon them? –</em>
</p><p>-<em>Why are you still insisting on it?</em>- She said this twice right now, Jacob thought.</p><p>She sighed. <em>–Because they were the ones, who found you three in that ruins.-</em></p><p>There was silence for a few seconds, but then Jacob screamed <em>-WHAT?!</em>- He then turned to Leliana and Alec- <em>And you two didn’t say anything yet because!?   </em> </p><p>The was Alec time to say something <em>–Because we care, I CARE more about you than two elves who were supposed to die there. For a week I thought you would die because you saved them! I am sorry that I love you more than two random elves!-</em> There were tears in his eyes; he loved him very much.</p><p>God, what was he thinking…</p><p><em>-Come here- </em> He hugged him hard.</p><p>–<em>I am sorry, you’re right about it. Now I have someone to rely on.</em> He looked on him then Leliana.. and again on him.-<em> and love to. And you need to remind me about it more right now sugar</em>.- He kissed his forehead.</p><p>
  <em>-I will.</em>
</p><p>-<em>You two are adorable</em>- said Leliana with a smile and winked at them.</p><p>They both chuckled.</p><p><em>-Can we go now? I have many questions about …their supposed death.</em> – Merethani said with wary and sadness.</p><p>-<em> Yea let’s go</em>- they made their way into the keeper tent. On their way, Jacob recognized a few elves. For example, Merill looked precisely like in Dragon Age II, but she felt more mature. Maren, the clan’s halla keeper. Halla stared beautifully; later, I need to pet them he said to himself and then Alec chuckled. There was too a Fenarel, a hunter and one of friends Mahariel and  Hahren Paivel, the clan’s storyteller. But most of these tales are bullshit, and they don’t know it. This is sad. And this vasalin the slavery marks… No, no right now think of this later now they have more important things to talk about … for now at least. – he was thinking hard.</p><p>
  <strong>-Don’t think about it, right now. We will tell people the truth, but not now when there is an outgoing blight. We need to prepare people for it. And for the better or worst you stuck with me so I will always be there for ya.</strong>
</p><p><em>-Thank you</em>- Jacob said in his head and then felt warm.</p><p>After three minutes’ walk, they were inside the Keeper tent. It wasn’t big but it wasn’t small either. There some books, a small table, a place to sleep and a small fireplace. We sat down around the fire.</p><p>-<em>Before we start; Aria enlea ama</em> (Barrier Light protect)</p><p><em>-What was that?-</em> asked the keeper.</p><p><em>-He made sure we can’t be eavesdropped on. A little magic.</em>- Leliana explained.</p><p><em>-Small? This was powerful magic… Let’s leave it for later. So tell me about your knowledge about their… fates</em>.- She was scared, worried about them. They were like her own children; she will do everything to help them even if blood magic is needed.</p><p>
  <em>-You can’t tell anyone what will be said. No one! Do you understand? If someone knows what I know, for example, they will kill everyone from your clan to get to me. You understand now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I understand. I won’t say anything to anyone. So tell me. Please.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- In six years, another blight will begin. Your people found destroyed Eluvian in ruins, right? I destroyed it to prevent their death.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-So aren’t they safe now that you destroyed this… eluvian?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Oh, so she doesn't know what is it?- he asked his system.</em>
</p><p>- <strong>No. Not yet, at least. </strong></p><p>
  <em><strong>-</strong>No, I don’t believe there are save. Their destiny is death or… become a grey warden. One of them at least. Even when I destroyed the Eluvian, I didn’t prevent their extinction. They can die a different way, killed by humans, by bear etc. I have a proposition for you to prevent this from happening.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>-</strong>Everything. Anything to keep them save. Just say what I need to do.</em>
</p><p>Jacob stared at her. Why was she willing to take their help? She didn’t know knew them, some dalish would kill them for saying this kind of things about “their people”.</p><p>
  <em>-Why do you trust us? We are mere shamlen for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Because if it wasn’t the truth, then what are you doing here? You came here to save them to prevent their deaths. To let them live a happy life, isn’t it?</em>
</p><p>Leliana and Alec looked at Jacob and smiled. Jacob smiled as well and answered.</p><p>
  <em>-Correct ma falon. But before anything don’t let Merril touch this mirror. She can’t even think about it. Did you understand?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yes, I will give her some things to do. She even doesn’t know about the mirror.</em>
</p><p>-<strong>She is lying. She knows and gave Merril orders to research about it. </strong></p><p>Jacob’s eyes fired with the blue light. </p><p>-<em>You will tell Merill not to research this mirror. Do you understand?-</em> Merethani looked into his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>-How? Why? It lost knowledge! We need…</em>
</p><p><em>-Because of this!-</em> Jacob’s eyes met the keeper’s eyes. He sends her a vision of what will happen if this mirror takes Merill attention. Death, hurt, loneliness, massacre.</p><p>After a few seconds... The keeper was startled... Scared…</p><p>-<em>Who.. what are you? This was a very detailed vision; you should get crazy because of it.</em></p><p>
  <em>-I won’t. I have my love here, friends, They are enough. So are you willing to take our proposition?</em>
</p><p>-She sighed- just<em> say it, I will agree, and I will prevent Merill from research.</em></p><p>-<em>Ready to take your new form?-</em> He said inside his head.</p><p>-<strong>Yes! </strong></p><p>
  <em>-My spirit friend knows the teleportation spell. It is a promising spell as he calls it. I will leave on your arm mark. When 9:30 will come, you will teleport them to me. You need to tell them something close to the truth about why you are sending them away. When you teleport them, they will show up exactly where am I. But do it in a day, not night, ok? I will know when you will start using the mark. Thanks to that, I will go to a less populated area to not startle people.  Are you ready?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yes. Let’s do this.</em>
</p><p><em>-Elrond begins please..-</em> Jacob smiled and after a few second exactly copy of Elrond of Rivendell came to live.</p><p><em>-Put your hand on her arm.</em>- Jacob did as he was told.</p><p><em>-Don’t be scared after you send them the mark will disappear. And we will protect them.-</em> .- Elrond assured</p><p>And then he smiled. Just then, every one of them felt magic. Even if they weren’t mages, they felt this.</p><p>-<em>Amazing…-</em>Leliana was in awe</p><p>-<em>Wow.. so this is how magic feels. …nice! I envy you, Jacob!</em>-</p><p>He just winked at Alec.</p><p><strong>-Mel. Váre-. Kal. Roquen. Tar-. Hilde. Moriquende. Umbart-. Ahime!</strong> (In Quenya Love. Protect. Light. Knight. King. Human. Elf. Fate. Change!)</p><p>There was a very bright light, and after a few seconds, everything went back to normal.</p><p><em>-It is done. Just you will be able to see this mark.-</em> and he disappeared.</p><p>
  <em>-Thank you. So maybe you stay for two days? We will prepare some things for your journey. You will need it. And don’t worry, I will send them in the first month.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yes! Let’s meet at Mahariel and Tamlen. But one question. How old are they?</em>
</p><p>Merethani smiled.-<em> They are both eighteen.-</em></p><p>
  <em> -Let’s go, guys!-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ah, so it begins.-</em>
</p><p><em>-See you later keeper</em>.- Said Leliana and went after her friends.</p><p>-<em>These three..</em>- Merethani chuckled. After a few minutes, she went to Merill tent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Revelations and new specialization!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They spend two days in Dalish camp, and met Mahariel in that time and made friends with the most of the Dalish. He had green eyes, muscular body(they washed up in the river) and found out his name. It was Dalas which mean small hope. And for the biggest surprise, he had long silver hair. Yes. silver…Tamlen said to them to not ask because it has something to do with his parents. They understood. In the next day when three of them were leaving, Tamlen gave them the amulets, the similar to Mahariel. Jacob had filled that Tamlen knows something was up, that’s why he gave them this.</p><p>On their way in Denerim, they were attacked by assassins. Not ordinary killers, they had good weapons, armours and were specialized with this kind of “job”. Know what this means? Marjolaine. Jacob always let them get away, but his time, he hasn’t had mercy.  Everyone one of them died quickly. In the nights, Jacob was in his unique space and started learning the languages of Thedas. In the week he quickly speaks and writes Antivian (Spanish), then he began to learn the Ancient Tevene (Latin) because he was interested in what old books were saying. The game didn’t show them, so it was enjoyable for him. When they were a day from Denerim Jacob noticed that he lvl up again!  And thanks to just learning a language. Now he was lvl 15 and could choose the first specialization!</p><p>
  <em>-Let’s make a camp guys. Sun is starting to set so It will better go early and in the noon be at Denerim.</em>
</p><p>-<em>All right. I will hunt something to eat. You make a camp. Ah! And don’t cast your spell Jacob yet! Last time I couldn’t find you two!-</em> Lelliana said with daggers in her eyes.</p><p>Jacob nearly fainted. It happened a few days ago. Because he cast spells too early, Leliana couldn’t find them and was attacked by some of the bandits and get hurt because of it. – Don’t<em> worry. I will wait for you</em>.- He said with a pale face.</p><p>Leliana just smiled at him- That’s<em> good. And stop blaming yourself about it! Nobody of us could know that they would be there. I will see you guys in the half-hour</em>. – and she started running to look for food.</p><p>-<em>She right Alec?-</em> Jacob signet.</p><p><em>-Yes, she is. So don’t worry about it and let’s make camp. I will take care of the tents. And don’t say anything, your magic is too good. This time make a campfire.-</em> He winked on him started setting the tents.</p><p><em>-Ok, so let’s look for little wood.</em> – he said to himself. After an hour everything was in the place. Campfire, tents, magic barrier, and 2 two deer’s who Leliana killed. She started cooking soup this time. Her food is delicious. Just then Jacob remembers Alistair cooking skills.</p><p><em>-Ohhh.. ohhh hahaha…-</em>  He couldn’t stop laughing.</p><p><em>-You ok sweetheart?-</em> Alec asked in amusement.</p><p>
  <em>-Yes just remembered some things about future king of Ferelden or prince…</em>
</p><p><em>-Oh? What do you mean? </em>– Leliana was intrigued right now.</p><p>
  <em>-Some people know about it, but not all. You can’t say a soul, ok?</em>
</p><p>They both nodded.</p><p>
  <em>-So the thing is King Maric has a bastard. And he is Grey Warden now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Oh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Wow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Just it? I just told that king Maric has a bastard! </em>
</p><p><em>-If you let me. I’m not surprised. He just fell in love for this women right? And she for him if she didn’t say anything about a kid and their romance</em>. – Leliana said. And it was yet Leliana from Origins, not Inquisition. She had more compassion. And understanding.</p><p>
  <em>-Especially this woman was an elf and a mage if I can add.</em>
</p><p>Leli and Alec blinked a few times.</p><p>-<em>Oh. Ohhhh. He must really have loved her then</em>.- Alec said.</p><p><em>-He loved her. And even wanted to say to people and make him a prince. But she didn’t want him to do it. Everyone would look different on Maric and especially on Al.. kid.  She wouldn’t do it for him, her and kid. He’s save for now.-</em> Jacob explained. He didn’t say the name because it’s not the time and it could change too much if people started to looking for him now.</p><p><em>-Do you know where is he now?-</em> Alec asked while eating his soup.</p><p>-<em>He is with the Grey Wardens right now. But where exactly I don’t know. Maybe in Denerim? Or looking for recruits. By the way, Leli. Soup is great.-</em> It was perfect. When the blight comes, he won’t let Alistair cook. Nope!- He was thinking to himself</p><p>-<em>Thank you, I really like cooking when I have a moment. In Lothering, I was always doing it in the Chantry. Mother taught me a few new recipes.</em> – Leliana exclaimed.</p><p><em>--You really like her don’t you</em>?- Alec asked with the grin.</p><p>
  <em>-Yea she was… is like a mother to me. She was acting like she knew my pain. What I was going through. This feeling is very familiar when I met you. Sometimes I thought she is not from Thedas.</em>
</p><p>Oh, interesting. Jacob needed to ask. –<em>And why is that?-</em> he crossed his arms.</p><p>-<em>You figured out that she is not like other mothers in the Chantry. She have long I remember that everyone is the same in the eyes of the Maker. It doesn’t change anything if you have money, power even if you are human, elf or qunari. Everyone is the same. After death, it is something we had doesn’t matter for Maker.</em> – She paused for a few seconds to take the pot from the fireplace. And sat again, continuing.</p><p>
  <em>-Once I eyedropper on her. And she wasn’t praying to Andraste or the Maker… it was Je.Ja...</em>
</p><p>Ohhh, mother, we will need to talk when we return to Lothering- Jacob was thinking.</p><p><em>- Do you mean Jesus</em>?- If this it, she really must have been lonely. Only pray to God that anyone doesn’t know beside you…</p><p>
  <em>-Yes, exactly! How did you know?-</em>
</p><p>-<em>Because he is the son of God, from the religion of mine continent. Then you are right, she not from Thedas</em>.- This change things. I need to look into the fade. Maybe someone from Earth was in times when Andraste was alive or perhaps even in times when the fade didn’t exist yet.-</p><p>-<em>Don’t talk to her about it, I need to figure out some things about her.-</em> If she was here a few years, then why she didn’t change.. no, she did change things. She turned the view on the elves in Lothering. This is really something big. And if she played the series, she must know about the Hawkes too. That’s why she wasn’t afraid that I had magic. She even has the help of the Templars in the village. This will help me really much!</p><p><em>-Don’t worry, we won’t say a soul.</em> –Alec answered.</p><p>-<em>I am just surprised. I won’t tell you. I’m very grateful to her. She was with me when I needed it the most so I will talk to her when you say it’s time.</em></p><p>Jacob gave them a grateful nod.</p><p>-<em>Oh, I think I will stop being surprised then!-</em> Leli added with a chuckle, and all of them were laughing. They talked about half of the hour, and then everyone went to sleep.</p><p>Jacob gave Alec a goodnight kiss and hugged him, and they both fell asleep in each other arms.</p><p>When he opened his eyes again, he was in a place which he had known.</p><p>-Skyhold- He smiled.</p><p>He must dream that he is the Inquisitor. So he went to his bedroom. It was identical which was in the game. It was that way because he wasn’t there physically yet.- He was thinking.</p><p>-<em>Ok so… let’s see these specializations. Elrond! You’re here?-</em></p><p>-<strong>Yes!- And he showed up before him.</strong></p><p>
  <em>-I need to ask some questions about this specializations, so let’s sit down.</em>
</p><p>They sit down on the edge of the bed. Elrond waved his hand and before Jacob showed up a few windows with specializations from Origins.</p><p>Arcane Warrior - Mage</p><p>Assassin - Rogue,</p><p>Bard - Rogue,</p><p>Berserker - Warrior,</p><p>Blood Mage - Mage</p><p>Champion - Warrior,</p><p> Duelist - Rogue</p><p>Ranger - Rogue</p><p>Reaver - Warrior</p><p>Shapeshifter - Mage,</p><p>Spirit Healer - Mage,</p><p>Templar - Warrior,</p><p><em>-Why showed up all specializations? I am just a mage, right?-</em> Jacob asked, confused.</p><p>
  <strong>-Yes, you are only a mage, but it doesn’t mean you can’t use other specializations. Talents you have are only from a mage, yes. But you can you as well use others. Sometimes you will not have your staff. You will need to use what you have on hand.</strong>
</p><p><strong><em>-</em></strong><em>I see. So now I can choose one specialization</em>?- Jacob asked, disappointed.</p><p>-<strong>Yes. For now.- </strong>System winked on Jacob.</p><p><em>-Then I want the spirit healer!-</em> And here was ding!</p><p>
  <strong>-Now you need to choose the spirit that you will become one. Something similar to Wynne, not Anders. Don’t worry, with me you won’t corrupt it. That’s why I’m the system. To prevent this kind of things. So who do you choose?-</strong>
</p><p>Jacob was thinking about some time now. It was risky but needed.</p><p>
  <em>-I want to make a pact with Wisdom. But not the ordinary Wisdom… the Solas wisdom.- </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Denerim, Marjolaine and some quests.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three of them woke early in the morning. Elrond said that he will talk with the wisdom. Jacob wasn’t surprised because it’s Solas wisdom. One wrong word and it could end badly. And before Eldrond disappeared he gave Jacob money which he deserved after what he already done. He said it’s his reward for Jacob work. It was two thousand sovereigns. He was shocked, but before he said something system already disappeared.</p>
<p>After a few hours of the walking they finally were in the Denerim.</p>
<p>-<em>Finally!-</em> Alec said exited.</p>
<p><em>- First let’s look for the inn.</em> – Jacob said.</p>
<p>-<em> Ah, Denerim... if we have time, I would like to look for Marjolaine. We have a score to settle</em>- typical dialogue Jacob thought.</p>
<p><em>-Don’t worry Leli first the inn the next will go for her</em>.- Alec reassured her.</p>
<p><span class="u">Map find us good inn!</span> –<em>Of  course it must been Gnawed Noble Tavern</em>. – Jacob sighed. <em>– Let’s go guys.-</em></p>
<p>The inn was exactly in the same place like in the game. But market was a little further. And it was amazing.  Inside there was some nobles whose he didn’t recognized. In was bigger. There were two floors.  And many tables. They went to the bar.</p>
<p><em>-Hello. I would like to rent two rooms with the food service for two weeks</em>.- Jacob exclaimed to owner.</p>
<p>He looked on him then on Leliana and then on Alec. There was something in his eyes, something very dangerous. Then Jacob used silently his magic to change his aura from peaceful to don’t fuck with me and my friends. Something like that. Owner started to sweat. And his eyes become wide. It was fear, he knew if he would do something to them, he will be dead for sure.</p>
<p><em>-I understand that inn secured, and nothing will happened to us? I’m right?-</em> Jacob asked with devilish grin.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Ye..Yes my lord. Kara! Show the guest their rooms!</em>
</p>
<p><em>-How much is it?-</em> Jacob asked with daggers in his eyes.</p>
<p><em>-Six sovereigns my lord</em>. – He answered with shakily voice.</p>
<p><em>-Here. And say to person in the first table from the door on the left to do not nothing stupid. It could end badly for him. And give me the keys for the rooms</em>.</p>
<p>He did as he was told. They went after girl to their rooms, and he went to table with mysterious man. But before he could say anything men already left the inn.</p>
<p>They were in their room. His and Alec was a little bigger than Leliana.</p>
<p><em>-Someone was spying on us?</em>- Alec asked.</p>
<p><em>-Yes, I too found out after we went to the bar.  But who could it be?–</em> Leliana said thinking.</p>
<p>-<em>I think it could be a grey warden or someone from the chantry or even assassin who was waiting on us. What I did in Lothering got many people attention. So it nothing new. But we better be careful when we are here.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>-Agreed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> -Aye.</em>
</p>
<p>-<em>So we need to be in the most of the time together. The bigger chance we have is when we are not separated.-</em> Alec concluded.</p>
<p><em>-Exactly.-</em>Jacob said and looked on Leliana..- <em>So you ready for Marjolaine Leli</em>?- he asked.</p>
<p><em>-Yes. Let’s end her charade. </em>– And so they left the inn.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Be ready. They will be two qunari guards on the door. They will attack at once we will go inside. </em>
</p>
<p>Leliana took out her two daggers in her hands. And Alec did the same. Jacob used Spell Wisp and Stone Armor. Then used barrier on the three of them. They went inside. Fight with qunari took a few seconds. Leliana took care of the one on the left and Alec on the right. With Jacob support magic things were more easier.</p>
<p>-<em>Oh Leliana so finally found your way here.</em>- Wait something is not right. Dialogue is different! Maybe it was because it six years earlier? –Jacob was thinking hard right now.-</p>
<p><em>-Stop talking. I have enough of you. Time to die Marjolaine. I need to release myself from your influence.</em>- Wow. So this is six years difference. Amazing…. and scary- Jacob was saying to himself. –</p>
<p>
  <em>-You can try Leliana! You won’t escape from your true nature!-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-I won’t and I don’t need, thanks to my friends!-</em>
</p>
<p>And fight started. Leliana was fighting with the boss. I used stone fist on the mage on right side of the room. He did amazing  hole in the wall. Alec took care of the warriors.</p>
<p><em>-Alec down!-</em> Jacob screamed, so he did and then he used lighting whose killed rogue  behind him instantly.</p>
<p>-<em>Thanks</em>!-  Jacob just winked on him. Then came more of the assassins. Jacob and Alec easily took care of them</p>
<p>After half an hour fight ended and Marjolaine was dead. Jacob completed personal mission for Leliana.</p>
<p>-Some exp and… oh bow for Leliana!-</p>
<p> <em>-Leliana I have something for you! Here!</em>- and he gave her a bow.</p>
<p><em>-Where you.. it’s magical bow right?-</em>she asked</p>
<p>-<em>Yup, thanks to that you don’t need arrows. Try it!</em>- he gestured on the closet.</p>
<p>And she shoot, arrow was quick and powerful.</p>
<p>-Kill shoot! Good!-</p>
<p>She looked on bow and then went to Jacob side giving him a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>-<em>Thank you. It will be my treasure</em>.- She smiled on him.</p>
<p><em>-Ohhh no…. no problem. Hehe</em>- he was embarrassed right now.</p>
<p> Leli and Alec chuckled.</p>
<p>-<em>But.. Leli you really ok?-</em> Asked Alec with concert.</p>
<p>-<em>Yes. Being with you two last three months…it changed me. I don’t know why was in the chantry. Probably I was trying to hide but right now I feel much better and alive! So don’t worry. I should do this long ago.- </em>Leliana calmed them with her gentle smile.</p>
<p><em>-If you say so. Let’s go back to the inn… we need to rest after this.</em> –Jacob said.</p>
<p>They nodded and three of them get out of house.</p>
<p>-<em>So, see you in later Leliana</em>.-Said Alec grinning.</p>
<p>She chuckled<em>- Yes, see you. Be gentle for him!</em>- And she closed door of her room.</p>
<p>-<em>I’m always gentle, right darling?-</em> Asked Alec flirty.</p>
<p>Jacob grinned and whispered into his ear<em>- I prefer when you are rough</em>.- And then he kissed him and went to their room to make love.  </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">In the meantime in Leliana room…</span>
</p>
<p>She took her armor off and boots. And she moved to the closed and take more comfortable shirt and trousers. Then she layed on the bed and put her face in her hands. Then tears started to flow.</p>
<p>-<em>It’s over. She’s dead… And I’m finally free</em>.- She was crying a few minutes and then fell asleep.</p>
<p>Three hours later three of them met on ground floor to eat something.  They sat close to the door in the corner of the restaurant.</p>
<p><em>-So what do we order?-</em> Alec asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Some meat of course! And beer. Leli what do you want?-</em>
</p>
<p><em>-The same. It was too long without proper beer.-</em> she said excited.</p>
<p><em>-You know order right girl? Here.-</em> Jacob gave her three sovereigns.</p>
<p><em>-But why my lord? You already paid for you food…</em>- elf women said confused.</p>
<p><em>-It’s for you. Don’t show them to your boss and it will be alright</em>.- Leliana said.</p>
<p><em>-But… why?- </em>She didn’t understand.</p>
<p>-<em>Because you need it. I know how humans tolerate elves. It isn’t easy for you but this could help you a few months maybe even a year. So just pretend I was flirting with you and shoo-</em> Jacob gestured on the bar</p>
<p>-<em>Yes my lord…. And thank you</em>.- she whispered, smiled and went to the kitchen.</p>
<p>-<em>So what are we doing next? Jacob?-</em> Alec asked with the sparkling eyes.</p>
<p><em>-Blood mages hideout and </em>…- he took a peek on the bar- <em>help for</em> <em>some people</em>.</p>
<p><em>-I see. You really knows how to get things interesting</em>. –Leliana said with the smirk</p>
<p><em>-First I and Alec will go to the Chantry. We need to find Sir Friden. He is the one who is looking or will be looking for them. Because if everything will end ok he will be alive and hero Templar. Everyone happy</em>. – Jacob explained looking at his companions.</p>
<p><em>-But we will need to prepare right? Repair of the equipment is needed as well as polishing my sword and Leliana daggers</em>. – Alec added.</p>
<p><em>-We will go to the Wade later. He is the best blacksmith in the Denerim. But Leli after we ate I  want you to go to the bar and help some people—</em>He signet- Just tell me if anyone needs help, but not necessarily legal.</p>
<p>-<em>No problem.-</em> Leli smiled and nodded. Just then food with the beers came.</p>
<p>-<em>It smell amazing! Let’s dig in!-</em> And they started to eat. Jacob were the most quick to ate his portion.</p>
<p>-<em>I guess we’re going to the chantry looking for that Templar</em>?- Alec asked gesturing to the door.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Yes, but first let’s change. This are comfortable uniforms but we need something more…  fashionable. </em>
</p>
<p><em>-I guess you have something I mind?-</em> Leliana asked excited. She loved fashion so this wasn’t surprising reaction.</p>
<p><em>-Magic can do many things. Even the suit. Let’s go to our room</em>. –And then three of them went on the first floor to Jacob and Alec room.</p>
<p><em>-Door closed. Do your magic</em>- Leliana grinned.</p>
<p> Jacob focused on Alec. He imagined black suit, white shirt, black tie, elegant black boots with black socks. Around Alec bright light circled around him faster and faster. After a few seconds his normal clothes changed into beautiful modern suit. Even his hair become more bright and clean. His teeth become white from little yellow.</p>
<p><em>-And how do I look?-</em> Alec asked uncertain.</p>
<p>-<em>Jacob. I’m so jealous right now. You have super handsome boyfriend. And this suit… is perfect! If you could create more we can even open our shop here to sell them!-</em></p>
<p>Alec become red.- Jacob! And what do you think?- he was embarrassed.</p>
<p>-<em>You’re my sexy, handsome boyfriend! And I’m really grateful  to god right now</em>.- he answered firmly.</p>
<p><em>-Why is that?-</em> Alec grinned.</p>
<p><em>-Because you are in my life. And I love you so much Alec</em>.- Jacob smiled and kissed his temple.</p>
<p>-I… love you too.- He answered grinning like crazy.</p>
<p>-<em>Khem. I’m here too guys.</em>- Leliana said with the smirk.</p>
<p>Jacob and Alec exchanged looks then grinned. Then Jacob started changing his clothes. They were similar to Alec.</p>
<p><em>-You both look very handsome!-</em> Leliana exclaimed licking her lips.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Yea. Let’s go to the chantry. Leli you too take you armor and bow. I think you will need it.</em>
</p>
<p>She nodded<em>- I understand. Good luck guys. I will see you in couple of hours then.-</em> She said and left the room.</p>
<p><em>-So let’s go handsome</em>- said Jacob slapping Alec in the bottom.  He jumped surprised.</p>
<p><em>-Don’t do this in the public. Just..-</em> he was shy.</p>
<p><em>-Just? What? Hmm?-</em> Jacob asked with sweet flirtatious voice.</p>
<p><em>-Just when we are alone! Let’s go</em>.-And Alec left the room.</p>
<p>-<em>Hey! Wait up!</em>- and Jacob went after him.</p>
<p>They need to pass the market to get to the Chantry. Jacob was shocked. Literally. If he could to say something to Bioware it would something like that:</p>
<p> -HOW could they show them that small market. In the reality it was like St. Peter's Square for the fuck sake! So many stands, people and things from all Thedas.  Some items were even from Tevinter, Antivia, Nevara etc.</p>
<p>-<span class="u">I will look at this things later.</span> – He thought</p>
<p><em>-So here we are. Let’s do this</em>.- Alec nodded. Persuasion skill active.</p>
<p>After a few minutes talk Templars took them to Mother of the Chantry.</p>
<p>-<em>Oh who can this be</em>?- Mother asked intrigued by their clothes.</p>
<p><em>-Your holiness. My name is Jacob Hope. I come from place not know by Thedas. And because I need your assistance</em>.- Jacob answered with skill still active.</p>
<p>-I see. And this elf? He is with you? –She asked with sharply voice.</p>
<p>-Yes. Your holiness meet my… husband Alec Hope.-</p>
<p>Alec will kill me that’s for sure.- He thought.</p>
<p><strong>That’s for sure. – </strong>Elrond answered in Jacob head<strong>.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Grand Mother and Miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<em>Your… husband</em>?- she become pale and all color disappear from her face. It was so worth it-Jacob thought then looked on Alec. He was red like as potato maybe even redder, his eyes were wide at first but then were sparkling with love and he was smiling like crazy.  </p>
<p>She shook her head-<em>Let’s sit down and talk. Sir Trais please leave us</em>.- She then went to table,  sit down and poured some wine for herself-</p>
<p>-<em>But</em>…-</p>
<p>-<em>Now</em>- She said sharply. Templar bowed and left the three of them.</p>
<p><em>-Sit, please</em>.- she gestured to the chairs. –<em>You want some wine?-</em></p>
<p>The both of them sat down<em> -No thank you, we came to talk to you about some things regarding Denerim and  for your help in different matter</em>.- Jacob started to explain about blood mages in the city. After ten minutes he ended his explanation.</p>
<p>Mother sighed and rubbed her temple. <em>–All this time under our noses… in the capital</em>..- she shook her head<em>- I assume you know where they are</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Yes, your holiness. But we here looking for the Templar Friden. He is our best shoot about this. I think he is already after them but I’m not one hundred percent sure.-</em>
</p>
<p>She looked at him<em>-Yet? You see the future?-</em> she asked with disbelief.</p>
<p>This time Alec answered- <em>Yes, that’s why we asking for your assistance</em>.-</p>
<p>-<em>But before I will help you with anything let me ask you a question</em>.- Mather said firmly.</p>
<p>Jacob nodded. –Even if you see future… Why do you care for this continent ? It’s not your responsibility to help us. So I’m asking you why<span class="u">.- She wanted to know what motive he has. What are his plans in Thedas. And most important why he want to help them. He is the outsider, he should not know much about Thedas or he has? But from where? His foresight maybe. If he doesn’t lie about it- </span>Mother thought.</p>
<p>
  <strong>She is doubtful about you. And her questions are very important.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">So how do I respond…?</span> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-Truthfully. Or somehow close to the truth.  She is very important person so you need her on your side or things could get fishy. –</strong>
</p>
<p>-<em><span class="u">Thank you El.-</span></em> Jacob smiled.</p>
<p><strong>No problem- </strong>echoed voice in Jacob head.</p>
<p><em>-I had visions, dreams even a nightmares about this land about a year. People here are too simple minded. Elves are treated like shit.- Jacob said sharply.- I want to change that but first I need your assistance. I want you to talk to the king to set the meeting. But without Anora. She too much cold hearted. Cailan is different.</em> -</p>
<p><em>-He most time acting more like child than a king and his fascination of Grey Wardens…-</em> she shook her head.</p>
<p><span class="u">Ah, so she similar to Loghain, that’s sad</span>. – <em>When I will speak to him he will change. Maybe not immediately but in time. I have many important things to tell him. Things what will shake the Thedas but if it changes some things whose are coming… the country will need powerful and good, and caring King.  I can make Cailan that king but for this I need your support…-</em> <span class="u">unfortunately he added in his mind</span>.</p>
<p>She chuckled- <em>I’m really too old for this. All right I will help you. After you leave I will immediately send letter to the King. The Templar whose you are looking for is not yet Templar but a recruit. He should be by the shrine. I heard he got some things which are related to Blood mages so maybe he will help you. If you need more Templars just say the world. And welcome to Thedas Jacob.-</em> She smiled and shook his hand. Then turned to Alec.</p>
<p>-<em>Mr. Alec you have my blessing as well. May the Maker watch over you two</em>.- She bowed and they left Grand Mother Chamber. </p>
<p><em>-So the new beginning for Thedas started</em>.- she muttered to herself and went to her table to write the letter.</p>
<p>They went out and Alec asked Templar praying by the shrine.</p>
<p><em>-Ser Friden?-</em> Templar looked at them and was going to respond but then something happened. Everything stopped, people, things, talks, world stopped. Just Jacob could move.</p>
<p>-<em>Hello? What the hell? What’s…</em> - and then in the shrine where was statue of Andraste a huge light flashed. It looked like a portal. And then from the bright light went out a woman, not just the woman but <em>…- It can’t be…. It impossible!</em>- Jacob was saying to himself. This woman had long blond hair, light skin, blue eyes, and crown from golden light.</p>
<p><em>-Jesus… but how.. why… it can’t… my world…-</em> She shook her head with the sad smile. She went to him but then Elrond showed up and kneeled.</p>
<p><em>-My lady.-</em> <span class="u">So she is really her. God or maybe the Maker? Just what’s going on.</span></p>
<p>She nodded on kneeling elf. Then he disappeared. And went to Jacob side and bent down and kissed him on the forehead. Jacob was crying  and she stood before him. The Bride of the Maker. Sweet Christ..</p>
<p><em>-My child. You have long way before you.-</em>She looked into his eyes.</p>
<p><em> You are afraid about you faith. Don’t, he does exist. He is watching every your step. As do I, my Herald. I gave you my blessing, there's a sign on your forehead, a star. It will make you able to bring people to this world, buildings even those that existed in various other stories than Thedas. The people will be under your command and never betray you. You'll need this because most of the Maker children have lost their way</em>.- she chuckled.</p>
<p><em>-Many people in your world were right. The Maker never left them but they stopped listening. What they did to the elves is inconceivable. But you have the power to change it - </em>she looked towards the light and sighed<em>.- I have to go but don't be afraid, my Herald. I will always watch over you.- </em>She waved to him<em>.</em></p>
<p><em> -Goodbye for now!-</em> She smiled and disappeared. The world went back to normal.</p>
<p>Jacob was pale, he lost all his color and was still crying. He knew that Templar were talking with Alec but he doesn’t heard anything.</p>
<p><em>-Alec. Sir Friden</em>- Jacob said firmly.</p>
<p><em>-Yes?-</em> they both asked in unison.</p>
<p><em>-I’m going to faint, please catch me</em>.- and world went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Truth and Power that can Shake the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He opened his eyes and was in his own house, on the Earth.</p><p><em>-Elrond! Show yourself! I demand some answers!</em> – Jacob screamed in harsh and angry voice. Just then Elrond showed up as his younger brother. Blond light hair, green eyes, shirt with Jedi and blue jeans. This look… He is like him but he is not.</p><p><em>-SO! PLEASE enlighten me! –</em> Jacob demanded with rage in his eyes.</p><p>-<em>Yes, now I know why I’m here and why was assigned to you. These information will be shock for you. So please hear me out…</em> - brother he added in his mind-</p><p><em>-Much more shocking that I’m herald of Andraste?! So start I’m waiting</em>.-He sat down on his chair. Waiting finally for answers why he was here, how he crossed the beyond and then a Fade.</p><p><em>-First I will tell you something. When you crossed the words you lost some of your memories.- </em>His head went down.</p><p><em>-Lost memories? How much?-</em> he was afraid. How much? Why?</p><p>-<em>Do you remember the date of which you were on Earth yet?-</em> He asked without emotions.</p><p><em>-Of course? It was April 20 2018… It was not?-</em> Jacob wasn’t sure right now. When he answered it was like something was missing.</p><p>-<em>No.. it was May 25 2019. The day you died on the Earth</em>.- He answered with breaking voice.</p><p><em>-The day I… died?-</em> Jacob asked with wide eyes. It’s something he expected but to hear about this…It’s shock. But he needed to hear how this happened.</p><p>-<em>But how?-</em> Jacob asked. Something must have happened, something big if he didn’t remember entire year.</p><p>-<em>Alexia Kanalis. Do you remember her?-</em>he said it with gritted teeth.</p><p><em>-Her? That bitch whose wanted money of my father?-</em> His eyes was dark, he hated her. Because of her his life was difficult. After his dad died and sight him and his brother with money but not his stepmother she was doing everything to take money away from them. She even threaten his fiancé that he will kill him. One night he was attacked and was in hospital. Jacob broke with him to protect his love.</p><p> But Jacob didn’t know that Jake(ex fiancé) didn’t forget him. He was alone all this time waiting for him but then he died… precisely was murdered.</p><p><em>-She was the one who killed me right?-</em> Jacob said and his room changed into some kind of road. There was his car crashed into tree. On left side of the car was staying a woman which was laughing. Jacob came closer and saw his body but he wasn’t alone, on the passage chair was…. his brother Jackson.</p><p>-<em>No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOO!-</em> He screamed, was crying and was in rage.</p><p>In the meantime in the real world.</p><p>They were beside him all day but he was still sleeping. Just little past midnight the some sort of  wave shook them away from him and showed up some kind of column of light. It destroyed the roof and crushed into sky. It started destroying the veil.</p><p><em>-What happened!?- </em>Leliana looked into Jacob then sky.</p><p><em>-You feel this? It’s rage, sadness? Something must have happened in the fade!-</em> Alec screamed.</p><p>Ser Friden get up from the floor and started going to Jacob but when he was close next wave hit him into wall.</p><p>-<em>The hell is going on…-</em> Firden said.</p><p>-<em>Listen</em>- Leliana screamed.</p><p>There was some kind whispers.</p><p>-<em>Truth… Death… Brother.. Murder! KILLLLLL</em>!- They didn’t know what is happening but it was something Andraste was worried about. Jacob wasn’t exactly destroying the Veil. He was creating tunnel between worlds. His will wanted revenge on women who murdered him and his brother. So his will started creating something that could do it.</p><p>In the next moment his Brother showed up and was screaming.</p><p><em>-Jacob! Stop! She is already dead! Jacob!-</em> It didn’t worked, he wasn’t listening.</p><p>-<em>I guess I don’t have much choice</em>.- In the instant a Andraste showed up on Jacob side, she hugged him tight in her arms an whispered into his ear.</p><p>-<em>What happened, may you look and have peace, then look into future</em>.-</p><p>Jacob eyes become all white, he saw court, his stepmother in prisoner box. His ex- fiancé sad but determinate.</p><p><em>-She murdered them!  Look on this footage…</em> then scene changed.</p><p><em>-Please stand. Judge came.- Said guard</em> – So all the people stand and was waiting for judgment.</p><p>- <em>I Max Joking finds Alexia Kanalis  guilty of double murder, threats, theft of money and an attempt to falsify the will of the father of his murdered children. You will be sentenced to death in an electric chair. And all the money will be transferred to the former fiancé of the murdered Jacob Hope according to his will. Mr. Jacob sensed that something might happen, so he prepared a will about a month before his death. He loved you very much. His belongings will be handed over to you immediately after the trial. I consider the case closed!</em> –</p><p>-<em>Jacob… you can finally be in peace</em>- said Jake to himself with tears on his cheeks.</p><p>-You are free Jacob. And your brother is waiting for you.</p><p><em>-He is the Elrond right? My Brother</em>?- Jacob asked with the grin. He remember everything now.</p><p>She smiled.- <em>Yes, now that you are at peace please stop creating the tunnel between worlds.-</em></p><p><em>-Oh! Ok, so see you around then?-</em> She just nodded and disappeared. Jacob cleared his mind and everything came back to normal. Beside sky looked a little similar to the Breach after it was closed.</p><p>He opened his eyes finally. He saw Leliana and Alec hugging him tight.</p><p>
  <em>-Hello?- </em>
</p><p>-<em>Your alive! </em>– Leliana  exclaimed with tears of joy.  </p><p>-<em>My love, don’t ever again scare me like that.-</em> he said with concern.</p><p>- <em>But.. I didn’t know you were that powerful</em>. – Leliana added.</p><p><em>-You know? Me too</em>.- The three of them laughed.  </p><p><em>-khm. I will leave him to your care. I will talk to the soldiers whose surrounded the inn what happened.-</em> But just then someone opened the door. He had long blond hair, golden armor, blue light eyes and long sword on the back.</p><p><em>-K.. King Cailan?!-</em>  He and sir Friden said in unison.</p><p><em>-I heard you wanted to talk. Your magic got my attention, would you like to explain it?-</em> He asked sharply.</p><p>The four of the started to sweat. <em>–Would..</em> – Jacob gulped- <em>like to sit down my king?-</em></p><p><em>-No. Let’s go to the palace. But you are going alone they will stay here. Don’t worry about Anora, she is too affright right now to meet you</em>. – Cailna winked at him. </p><p>-So he isn't afraid- Jacob thought.</p><p>-<em>I see you later guys.-</em> And he and king left the inn with the guards.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The kindness which this world needs!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob wasn’t surprised anymore finding that palace was very big including most everything in Thedas. If he wasn’t with the king and guards he would get lost here. Jacob and Cailan found themselves in King's private office after twenty minutes of walking. It wasn’t too big but it wasn’t too small. There was some bookshelf with many books, desks and on left was hanging King Maric portrait. Hair and posture had Cailan but eyes and smile? Definitely Alistair.</p><p>-<em>Leave us.-</em> Cailan said sharply to guards. They bowed and left them closing the door.  </p><p>Jacob chuckled. King moved to the cabinet, opened it and took out some sort of wine. </p><p>-<em>You want some?-</em> Cailan asked casually.</p><p>Jacob blinked a few times- <em>After today? Definitely.-</em>  So Cailan poured wine to two goblets and they took a sip.</p><p><em>-Let’s sit.</em> – So they did<em>- I have many questions, some were already answered in a letter from Grand Mother but after today magic display I need to know if something like that will happen again</em>.- Cailan said seriously. <em>– The Templars will come in a few days as you already could guess.</em>- Cailan added and waiting on Jacob's reply he took another sip.</p><p>Jacob was thinking a few seconds. What to tell? How to convince him?-</p><p><em>-You know about my visions?-</em> Cailan nodded. <em>– I will be straight then. I want you to give me a high position in Ferelden court, or that you listen to me in some ways</em>. –</p><p>Cailan looked into his eyes<em>- For example, what would you want to change, do?-</em>  <span class="u">Oh, so he isn’t stupid that much and can ask questions. Good –</span> Jacob smiled.</p><p><em>-You know about elf situation?</em>-king nodded<em>- Many of them are sick, I can use the help of a friend to heal them. And yes it includes magic, but not that what I did today. It’s more… glamourless</em>.-like Skyrim, I think- he added in his mind.</p><p>-<em>Hmm. What would you do next?-</em> He asked without emotions.</p><p><em>-Gave them a proper workplace and pay them for it. I have many things in my mind right now. Cooking, cleaning even become a guard. If not Denerim guard then in allegiance. There are criminals there as well, not all of them are elves.  Humans are not welcome there, and I’m not surprised. What you did to them, I’m not saying about you, but others, many nobles treat them like real shit. If I will hear anyone saying to any elf knife ear around me then I will hit him with the stone fist. And I’m joking about it.</em>- Jacob said looking deep into Cailan's eyes. He was thinking that for a few seconds he saw that Cailan was shaking but wasn’t sure because he quickly composed yourself.</p><p> He got up, Jacob did the same. Cailan gestured to him to come closer to the big window which was behind the desk. So Jacob did so.</p><p>-<em>Wow</em>.- Jacob said. The view was amazing. The city looked very peaceful. From this side of the castle the marker was easily apparent.</p><p>-<em>Beautiful isn’t it? I like to spend some time here to just look from this window. My father liked this view as well</em>.- there was sadness in his voice. He must miss him. Jacob sighed and put his hand on Cailan's shoulder.</p><p><em>-I want you to know that I want to help you with the Ferelden situation. I assume Loghain is nagging you. There will be challenges before us, you even all nation. But it will help future generations. This changes will show how much you care about people, not only humans but elves, dwarves even a qunari.</em>- Jacob said with the smile</p><p>Cailan chuckled- <em>So let’s start our cooperation. Let’s talk more tomorrow afternoon? We need proper sleep after everything that happened today.</em>  – Then Jacob laughed.</p><p><em>-Yes, it will be my pleasure my King.-</em> Jacob bowed deeply.</p><p>-<em>Oh no! You will not bow to me</em>. –He said annoyed what surprised Jacob.</p><p><em>-Everyone treats me like some kind of toy. I want to you treat me like a normal person and not king just Cailan.. please</em>.- How can I say no to this puppy eyes?-</p><p>-<em>All right … Cailan. Maybe I will tell you next time about my land?-</em></p><p><em>-Sure, can’t wait. Guards! </em>– And the door opened and two guards came inside.</p><p><em>-Escort him back to the inn. And nothing can happen to him</em>. –he paused and looked at them sharply- <em>Tomorrow afternoon you will go again for Lord Jacob and escort him here. He is from land not knows by us so treat him like noble but.. a little more polite.-</em></p><p>Jacob snorted. Noble? Me? Tomorrow I will explain I don’t want to be treated like that. Today</p><p>I’m too tired.- Jacob said in his mind.</p><p>-<em>Yes</em>!- both of the guards said in unison.</p><p><em>-So, goodnight Cailan</em>.- Jacob said and left the room, guards running after him.</p><p>After he was alone he sat hard on the chair and rubbed his temple<em>- I forgot to ask why he wants to help us... never mind it now.</em> – He paused and took big sip wine.- <em>But because he is here many things can be done. And I think changes…</em>- he looked into the sky with the smile – <em>are a good thing. Right Duncan?</em>- He said to Grey Warden Commander of Ferelden who was hidden in the shadows in the corner of the room.</p><p>-<em>Indeed</em>.- said, Duncan. He came to the window. Cailan handed him goblet with the wine. He took a sip.</p><p>-<em>What do you think of him?-</em> Cailan asked still looking outside the window.</p><p>-<em>He is a powerful mage, that’s for sure. I felt big pressure when he went inside the room. And the Land whose don’t anyone knows about. This build some concerns.-</em> Duncan answered truthfully.</p><p><em>  -Some, yes. But I think it will not come to war, to anything. I think He wanted to get away, or something happened to him that forced him to come here.-</em> Cailan paused and looked to Duncan.- <em>There was some sadness in his eyes. Something must have happened in the inn or maybe in the … </em></p><p><em>-Fade?</em>- Duncan ended his sentence<em>.- It’s possible that he remembered something that was a big shock to him. So it ended in this kind of outburst</em>. –Duncan explained.</p><p>-<em>So let’s better we don’t ask what he remembered. I will just ask how long this … swirl will be in the sky.-</em> Duncan nodded at that.</p><p>They ended their wine in the silence. After a few minutes Duncan left to take some sleep and Cailan was alone.</p><p>King sighed.- <em>I better take some sleep as well. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow</em>.- and so he left his office.</p><p>Jacob was walking a little ahead of the guards. They were talking to each other. When they were close to the inn, he heard that one of them have a sick sister whose condition is getting worse each day and the other can lose a home because he has a debt with some noble.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">-Can you summon potion to cure disease from Skyrim?- Jacob asked his brother inside his head. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">There was a warm feeling –Of course. And… It should be in your inventory.- </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> -Thank you- </span> </em>
</p><p><em><span class="u">-No problem. We must stick together, right?- He answered with a chuckle</span></em>.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">-Indeed.- Jacob chuckled as well. He stopped and turned on the guards' side. He came closer to them and handed the potion and pouch with gold to the brother of the sick sister. </span> </em>
</p><p><em>-This potion should cure your sister. She will need to stay at home a few days after she drinks this.</em>-then turned to the guard with another pouch with hundred gold.- <em>This should pay your debt and help a few years.-</em> Then he turned around and left the stunned guards. When they saw how much he gave them they were stunned and their jaw dropped to the ground.</p><p>
  <em>-Maybe we should…- </em>
</p><p><em>-No, I think it’s too late now. He is already in the inn. Go home quickly. If this is from another continent… the potion must be valuable</em>.-</p><p>The guard blinked and the smiled.- <em>All right. So I will see you tomorrow!-</em> he screamed and started running to his home.</p><p>The other guard waved to him. Then he looked into the pouch in his hand and into the road. <em>–It’s strange man.-</em> He smiled and made his way back to the castle.</p><p>Jacob smiled and remember one of his favorite quotes:</p><p>“<strong>Do things for people not because of who they are or what they do in return, but because of who you are.”</strong></p><p><em>-That’s true brother, that’s true.</em> – said Jackson. So he went inside the Inn, then to his room. Leliana and Alec were waiting for him. When he saw Jacob he walked to him and kissed passionately, after they went apart  Leli hugged Jacob tight. Both of them didn’t leave his side all night. The three of them slept in one bed. Leliana was holding Jacob right hand all night and Alec snuggled into Jacob's embrace on the left and they all fell asleep after this impossible tiring day. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>quote: Harold S. Kushner</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Info!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author note</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello guys!</p><p>I figured out that some things need to be changed in the chapters. </p><p>I will continue this story just some of them will be rewritten. </p><p>So... that's all for now!</p><p>Have a good day! And Stay at home! :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Plot twist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They woke up a few minutes past nine. Things started to get into motions. Time to change Ferelden. They quickly get dressed into armours and went to a tavern restaurant.</p><p>-<em>So what do we do today Jacob?-</em> Leliana asked while eating her sandwich.</p><p><em>-Today we have a meeting with the king. But this is in the afternoon. Now maybe let’s find some kind of house? I have enough of this tavern</em>.- Jacob said and started eating his food.</p><p>Alec and Leliana stopped eating and looked at Jacob with surprised eyes.</p><p><em>-Buy a.. house? Jacob, we don’t have this kind of money or.. did we?</em>- Alec asked confused.</p><p>Jacob grinned and answered- <em>Around two thousand gold</em>.-He turned to Leliana-<em> Is this enough Leli?-</em></p><p>Leliana had an excited expression. She smirked –<em>Yes we can buy even a building close to the palace for around one thousand and a half gold. With my talk maybe even for one thousand and two hundred. Give or take</em>.- Jacob just chuckled at that and was surprised.</p><p>So things in Thedas are that expensive as well. Yea, real Thedas not game, remember Jacob.-he reminded himself.</p><p>
  <em>-So let’s eat this and go shopping!-</em>
</p><p>-<em>Yea</em>!- they both said enthusiastically.</p><p>After twenty minutes they ate their breakfast. After that, they made their way to the market because there was a central company that sells buildings in Denerim. They were talking for a long time with the seller. Finally, after an hour they bought a big building which was close to Allegiance. Jacob wanted that because it was easier to save elves if something happened to them because of some nobles.</p><p>When the three of them went looking for their new home in the palace started a big commotion. The King announced that Jacob Hope, a person from an unknown continent will be a new Regent and his right hand. Anora even slapped Cailan in rage for not talking with her about it. Cailan knew what he was doing was a very dangerous game. But it was the only thing he could think of. A person with knowledge of the future and very powerful magic was dangerous but as an ally was very precious. He needed just think of the way to do with the Chantry. In the Ferelden this should not be a problem but Divine could not agree with him. He intended to do it from the time he heard of the sudden development of Lothering. There were rumours of a powerful mage from an unknown origin. He even heard the rumour that he is the Herald of the Maker. When he saw him, he was surprised. Very clean hair, white teeth and…. his clothes were very strange but good looking. And that he has an elf husband, was the most surprising. But he didn’t care much about it. He knew a few nobles who were hiding with their sexual preference to men, or females. This was sad, so he attended to talk about it with the Grandmother but Anora was doing everything to do not let that happened.</p><p>-<em>Maybe it is time to change the queen?</em>- he was thinking. They were trying to have a child but everything was telling that Anora couldn’t have children. He even was asking about adoption but when he asked what she thinks about it she wasn’t talking to him all week so he dropped this idea. Just as was he going to the throne room then was a shout from outside the palace.</p><p>-SUMMON!</p><p>…………………..</p><p>They were attacked by assassins in the alley. After looking at their appearance Jacob and Leliana knew they were from crowns. They were outnumbered,  assassins were at least 10.</p><p><em>-So Howe finally send you? If you want to play this way so be it.-</em> Jacob grinned-<em> Cover me, guys! I need three minutes for this spell.</em></p><p>
  <em>-No problem!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sure!-</em>
</p><p>Leliana protected Jacob back and Alec was in the front, around Jacob started to showing strange circles. They easily protected him, but not because the assassins were not good just Jacob just being there was giving them some kind of force to be more quick and more killing.</p><p>
  <em>-How many people I will summon?</em>
</p><p><em>-I don’t know! The first summons is random!</em> – Jackson screamed in his head.</p><p>-<em>Great</em>- Jacob whispered to himself.</p><p><em>-So be it! SUMMON!</em>- and hit his staff into the ground, his voice echoing across the city.</p><p>Three columns of the light on each of them showed up symbols. Jacob was stupefied. It was the crest of the grey wardens, Hawke family and inquisition. Then Jacob realized.. –<em>Don’t say I just summoned my canon heroes here, it’s… impossible!</em>- Jacob was saying.</p><p>All of the people beside Jacob, Alec and Leliana were pushed away by the shockwave. From the light came out three people. They all looked exactly like he created them, even with the mods including armour. Amelia Cousland had the same hair as Saskia from Witcher 2, light skin and blue eyes. Armour was similar to the one whose Meredith had but without Templar's crest. She was a warrior, has a sword from dragon bone the same one which crows had “stolen” and shield from sylvan wood. All her attributes were over a hundred. David Hawke, has white long hair, light beard, green eyes and was a diplomatic type. The armor had the same what would champion had and was a rogue with the same daggers that were in the prologue. And at least Inquisitor Senda Lavellan. She is a mage, a little dark skin, brown eyes, has keeper robe, and staff from The Descent DLC, without the anchor. But what happened then made his mind blank.</p><p>
  <em>-Father!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Dad!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Uncle!</em>
</p><p>The three of them screamed at Jacob.</p><p><span class="u"><em>-WHAT. THE. FUCK?!</em></span>-He screamed in his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Revolutions and evolutions!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>-I will protect him, you guys take care of the crowns.-</em> Said Dalish women.</p><p>They nodded and turned into assassins way. Cousland took her sword out with the shield and started running to them. When she was ten meters from four of them she used talent. A warrior talent. FROM A GAME. It shouldn’t be possible but.. it looked amazing. –Jacob thought</p><p><em>-<strong>Taunt!</strong>-</em> And talent took effect. Every one of them focused on her. Just then Hawke showed up from shadows… and used Pinpoint Strikes with Vendetta. I forget that he made him a duelist and assassin. He quickly killed them. And even didn’t look tired at all.</p><p>-<em>Amazing</em>.- Alec exclaimed. Then looked to Leliana and spotted another assassin behind her.</p><p>-Lel..!- Before he could end his sentence powerful lighting hit the crown. What’s left of him was some ashes. Alec and Leli looked at the elf women with wide eyes. Then Senda looked at the rest of the assassins and said:</p><p><em>-If you want to hurt my dad or his friends you need to go through me first! </em>–She said pointing at them and cast another spell.</p><p><strong><em>-Energy Barrage!-</em></strong>And at least ten lines get from her staff and automatically attacked their enemies. They didn’t even have a chance to escape. Some of them were trying to at least avoid them but the lines just went after them. After six seconds remaining assassins died. But one of them was in the shadows and escaped.</p><p><em>-Leave him be. We meet soon enough</em>.- Amelia said and turned to Jacob.</p><p><em>-You ok dad?-</em> she kneeled before him. –<em>Wh..why are you calling me dad?</em>-he asked confused at this.</p><p>She smiled<em>-You created us, right? So kind of you are our dad, right guys?</em>-She looked on Hawke and Lavellan.-</p><p><em>-We are family, kind of. So, up dad</em>.- Hawke said while lifted Jacob on his feet from the ground.-</p><p><em>-So.. you know? And you don’t have pretence from me?-</em>Jacob was thinking that they should be yelling at him right now.</p><p>This time Lavellan spoke. -<em>You couldn’t prevent things, just help make the best decisions for us. And we’re in debt</em>.-Then Hawke spoke<em>.- Everything could be worse but that’s thanks to your guidance it was less painful</em>.- He smiled at him. And then Amelia hugged him.</p><p><em>-You have us now. We will help and make this world better</em>.- Jacob just chuckled. <span class="u">If life gives you lemons make lemonade, right? So these people, no, my children will help</span>.- He looked into the sky and said in his mind</p><p><em>-Thanks, Lady A. You gave me more than I deserve.-</em> He the heard chuckle and then women voice in his head<em>- I think I gave you too little. Remember, this is only the beginning of your adventure.</em> – Just then Alec came closer and Jacob cleared his throat.</p><p>-<em>Kiddos, meet your new… dad and aunt Leliana. Leli, Alec this is Amelia, Senda and David Hope. My kids. Kind of.- </em></p><p>There was silence. Big silence. And after a few seconds…</p><p>-<em>You have the kids?!-</em> Leli and Alec asked in unison. And Leliana added looking on three of them<em>- If you dare call me aunt you.. will pay!-</em></p><p>Then Hawke grinned- <em>All right.. aunt.-</em> Leliana just looked at him but when saw his puppy eyes she just sighed. – <em>All right you can call me aunt</em>. –</p><p>-<em>Yea</em>!- siblings said in unison. After that, they talked to Alec and Leliana. They treated Alec with big respect, Leli was amused by them. Besides Lavellan who said if he broke Jacob's heart he would need to run at least to Tevinter.  A few minutes later a few soldiers came into the alley.</p><p><em>-Sir Jacob!</em>- Then he looked at them and recognized two of them from yesterday. Jacob smiled waving to them<em>.- I assume the potion helped?-</em></p><p><em>-Yes my lord. My sister is all right and jumping like a little rabbit. Here.. she wanted to give you this in thanks. –</em> He handed Jacob a small parchment with small embarrassment. He took it and saw a really cute version of him with some words…- <em>I can’t read this</em>- he said quietly.-</p><p>Then asked in his head- <em>Why I can’t read it, Jackson?-</em></p><p>-<em>Because we didn’t start the lesson in fade yet with it?</em>- he answered innocently. </p><p><em>-So you say, I can write in Spanish/Antivian but not in common?</em>!- He screamed his head.-<em>Then tonight in the night let’s get to it</em>- Jacob added and went back to the real world.</p><p>-<em>Did you said something dad?</em>- asked David.</p><p>-<em>No, no. Please thank your daughter for me</em>.- soldier nodded<em>.- Now, what can we do for you</em>? <span class="u">I guess they were looking for me because of this shout. –</span></p><p>He cleared his throat<em>.- Yes, you need to get to the palace. The king has a surprise for you my lord.-</em></p><p>-<em>Surprise? Hmm. All right, but these people are going with me</em>.- Jacob gestured to his friends and kids.- Soldier just smiled.- <em>That’s fine. So let’s go my</em>- Jacob stopped his next world with hand.-<em>Don’t call me lord. Just Jacob. I’m not the noble and don’t want to be. Okay</em> ?-</p><p><em>-Yes, m... Jacob.</em>-And then all of them went to the Palace.  After ten minutes’ walk, they were in there. Now Jacob saw how it looked like. Big, biiiiiiiiig. When they went through the main door he was puzzled. There were soldiers on the left and right. And saluted to them? Him? He didn’t know but then they went through next door to the Throne room. There was nobles, many nobles, he recognizes a few of them, for example, Bryce Cousland and Arl Howe. Jacob looked ahead and saw two thrones with Anora and Cailan sitting on them. On her side was standing Loghain and on Cailan was Cauthrien. Hero of Dane looked angry but why? What did Cailan do to make him that angry? The soldiers who came with them went to the sides where nobles stood. Jacob and the rest of the group quickly went to the thrones and bowed before their majesties.</p><p><em>-My lord I and my family came. But what happened? I remember that we talked that we meet in the afternoon.</em>- Jacob said.</p><p>Cailan watched him, then looked into his friends' way.</p><p>-<em>Who are those people with you?-</em>Suddenly asked Anora. And there was silence.</p><p>Jacob cleared his throat and gestured to his friend starting from left. –<em>This is my dear friend Sister Leliana, my children David, Senda, Amelia and finally… my husband Alec Hope</em>.-And there were gasps, and nobles started to talk and shout in their way. Cailan stood up and shouted.</p><p>-<em>Silence</em>!- And there were was. Even Jacob got some goosebumps, And Anora jumped on the throne. I think she didn’t think Cailan could upraise the voice like that. King made his way to Jacob and exclaimed.</p><p>- <em>Ladies and gentlemen let me present you the new Regent of Ferelden, Jacob Hope!</em>- His family and friends clapped. Amelia looked at the nobles and gave a dangerous eye. Then everyone started to clap as well.</p><p>Jacob was still, his eyes wide and jaw dropped to the floor<em>- I am a fucking regent?!</em>- He screamed in his mind</p><p>-<em>Indeed you are. Wow. Even I didn’t know this was possible. Wait.-</em></p><p><em>-Jackson? Hello? Everything is ok?-</em> he was afraid something bad happened.</p><p><em>-Hahahaha. Better than ok, the system just evolved and you levelled up 12 levels</em>.</p><p>
  <em>-What!? Just because I become regent?- </em>
</p><p><em>-I think so. I think even Andraste didn’t know that could happen. So you could say this very rare thing what just happened. Like in the fate opened a new path that was not known</em>.</p><p>-<em>But what evolved?-</em> This could be helpful Jacob thought.</p><p>-<em>Let’s leave it for sleep time. Now go back to the real world!</em>- And so he returned to reality.</p><p><em>-Jacob this is amazing!</em> – said Leliana and hugged him</p><p><em>-This changes everything.</em>- He said quietly. Then looked to Alec who had a worried expression.</p><p>Then he came to him and kissed him in front of everyone. His kids and Leliana with the King cheered.</p><p><em>-So let’s make our way to the office</em>. – said Cailan gesturing to the back door. Anora made her way to the nobles. They left the nobles. But before they went through a door Jacob stopped Amelia.</p><p>
  <em>-Sweetheart, could you talk to some nobles who can help with taking care of cultivation? I need to know how big the field is for it around the Denerim. </em>
</p><p>She smiled and answered. –<em>Gladly, I will meet you later</em>- And Jacob kissed her forehead.- <em>Be careful, especially if Howe will talk to you.-</em></p><p>-<em>Sure, I killed him once so I don’t worry about him</em>.- Everyone beside Leliana, king and Alec chuckled at that. And so they split. David and Senda were waiting before the office to make sure nobody eavesdrops on them. Even if Jacob said that he could use magic for that they still did it.</p><p><em>-So Cailan, why did you make me Regent? I’m not known, and Loghain is angry as fuck I assume? </em>– There was light pink on king cheeks.</p><p>He cleared his throat-<em>Yes, he is but he will get over it. I made you because you asked for it. And to make changes you need some authority. I will agree to everything if it will help Ferelden. But you just will need to explain to me what will it help, alright?</em>- King looked straight into Outlander's eyes.</p><p><span class="u">-So he is that determined? Huh, …nice</span>-Jacob smirked and answered<em>.- Gladly!</em>- and shook Cailan hand.</p><p>
  <strong>And this how Legend of Champion of Ferelden started.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Events of the next five years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time skip!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his first year, Jacob focused on the Alienage. With his summoning magic, he summoned a well-known doctor from Mass effect Series. Dr Karin Chakwas. She was aware of the summoning and was glad to be of help because she knew that Reapers lost the war. She took care of the diseases in Denerim because she discovered that many people had symptoms of black death. The symptoms were in the early stages so that the epidemic could be stopped in the bud. Jacob also summoned a team of modern builders. They started by rebuilding Alienage so that the elves no longer had to live in the hovels.  Vhenadahl was not touched. The elves thought they were dreaming. Much after they were explained how to use the bathrooms, they cried and threw themselves at the builders with hugs and thanks. The king also helped with the rebuilding, which made the elves dumbfounded, but which made them more sympathetic, especially if you count a certain elven named Kallian. For Jacob and his friends, they were known for their close relationship, but for now, they keep it a secret for safety. Alienage was now a completely different world. All the houses were small on the outside but big on the inside thanks to magic. From the outside, they looked like tiny single-storey houses. Lighted houses, and for the first time in Thedas, there was electricity. The houses turned on the light if the magic in them felt that one of the householders needed it.  In the streets, you could call it that because the game did not reciprocate at all. Alienage was huge, Jacob once got lost looking for an orphanage. And the orphanage changed so that there were lots of toys that didn't exist in Thedas, every child had a bed, a cuddle and clothes. It was warm and when you entered the orphanage, you could feel the peace and security. As if the good spirits were watching over this place... ...and they do. There are spirits of love, protection and curiosity in this part of town. The children all hugged Jacob so much that they turned him over and he was pleasantly surprised. Thanks to him and the king, many elves got a new well-paid job. In the fields, in the guards or even at the blacksmiths or salesmen. Dr Chakwas opened a clinic near Alienage to keep an eye on whether the disease is coming back. Not only the elves started to visit her, but also the humans who entered the clinic in a lamentable state and left like newborns. There is even a rumour that she is a healer sent by the creator himself.</p><p>In the second year, Denerim Streets were re-constructed. In the commercial part of the city, the first charity company in Thedas was opened under the name "In the future", which Senda dealt with. Thanks to this, no beggars were seen in Denerim.</p><p>Many problems were solved such as the destruction of the base and the disposal of the blood mages, K and D were arrested and all their possessions were transferred to further medical research. There were opened a school as well for all people for free in the between noble and merchant district. There weren’t teachers in the Capitol so Jacob summoned them. There were five women and five male teachers. Some of them were elves. There are all subjects from normal class, for example, biology, PE, Theodosian, chemistry etc. Building a school took four months but the results were astonishing.  It wasn’t big but had modern windows and was built from a metal no just a stone.</p><p>The school has a garden with many kinds of flowers whose even don’t exist in Thedas normally. Teachers have their dormitory close to school. Kids were learning the same which the one in Lotherning so from eight to noon. Adult people were learning from noon to three p.m. School provide dinner and security. There were many commoners children there as well as elves, even two qunari were there. The children always waited for parents, if there was someone who could not come for the child one of the teachers took them to their house. Some people were starting to feel wary of Ferelden and his archmage because of it. There was gossip that their person could learn more than Orlesian Capitol. That’s when to ferelden started coming to some spies who were quickly taken care of thanks to Jacob system.</p><p>In the third year, Jacob went out of the Denerim with Alec and Leliana leaving things to his children and Cailan. He went looking firstly for Shale. It was easy thanks to his map. He quickly found a merchant in the same place what in the game and bought control rod. After a few days, they found themselves in the Honhleth. When he told Mathias that his father had desire demon in their basemen mage was afraid so Jacob easily took care of it like in the game. The fight wasn’t hard, so Mathias was very thankful for it. Thanks for his help he said the password to wake up Shale. Jacob was glad because he forgot about it. Shale had the same reaction but after Jacob destroyed before her the rod then she was… surprised. She went with them to their next destination, the castle Redcliffe. In the road Leliana took care of crystal on shale, it looked really pretty at least this what the group thought. Shale was more friendly to his rescuer. Maybe because he showed up early, or because he destroyed her rod? He didn’t think much about it, just was glad. Road to Redcliffe took them three days, and they had warmly welcome. In the evening he talked to Eamon about Connor situation.</p><p>He was afraid, but Jacob explained that he doesn’t want to give him to the Circle but teach him himself. They talked all night and Eamon said that he will come with him and his bitchy wife (sorry I just must) to Denerim in the next month. Connor is 8 years old right now and looked on the intelligent young boy so Jacob didn’t worry much because the kid would live in the palace or the Eamon estate in the Capitol. In these couple of days, he met the knights, mother, blacksmith and some people in the village. They went around the village. It looked like in the Inquisition but with a little more houses. Next morning they said their goodbyes and they sailed off on a borrowed ship to the tower of the circle. There were already waiting for them First Enchanter Irving and Commandeer Gregoir.  Jacob said to them about Jowan who already started doing the blood magic but nobody knew about it until now. Gregoir and Irving arrested Jowan and as they already prepared for Jacob his “rewards”. Amell and Surana were waiting for them in Irving office. Daylen Amell is a man with red hair, blue eyes, his skin was light and he had on his left eye a patch. Neria Surana, a woman with dark brown hair. Her eyes were blue, and when you looked in them you knew that she intelligent and dangerous person. She had dark carnation. Daylen is a talkative person, Surana was asking all the things she could about magic or Shale. They become close friends. They returned to Denerim. The city went to the next stage pretty quick because trade becomes more efficient in the Capitol.</p><p>When the fourth year come Jacob talked to Cailan about creating new trade routes. It took half of the year to do it all. Some of the new roads led to Brecilian forest, Ostagar, Lothering even to Amaranthine. There were many new soldiers, most of them were elves. Roads become more secure and free from bandits. When the bigger caravan is going somewhere from Denerim they have special bodyguards which protect merchants from any danger. Surana and Amell took care of Connor study of magic because Jacob had too many things to do. When he could he was helping but most of the time he and Alec spend in the palace. For now, everyone lived in the tavern because their house gets burned.  Someone set the fire. Jacob forgets to place wards around the house to prevents this kind of things to happen. All traces were going to arl Howe. He had many pieces of evidence to accuse Howe and get him to jail. But he wanted to get him killed and that wasn’t easy. So their house was rebuilt with all possible wards and spell which prevented intruders to something similar in the future. Everyone had their room, there were four bathrooms, a small kitchen with a table whose contain all of the residents and for the last small salon with many bookshelves, two sofas and three armchairs. In the basement is an alchemic table similar to the one is from Skyrim but without Deadra runes and archery range.</p><p>Finally, the 29 Dragon came Jacob resigned from regent and gave it back to Loghain. The trade-in Denerim flourished. Many merchants from all over Thedas were coming to the Denerim (even more than before). Everyone wanted to have a stake, so a trading company was created, headed by David. The Fereleden vault was filling up all the time, so Jacob had to ask the builders to increase it. During the first half of the year, the builders also took care of the reconstruction of the walls because there were several cracks and holes in it.</p><p> Thanks to these events people started to look at magic in a better eye, of course, the Chantry outside of Denerim and Lothering saw nothing good about it. But fortunately, there hasn't been any major echo, at least for the time being.</p><p>The next four months were calm. In the eleventh month of the year, Mother Olina visited Jacob in his house in Denerim.</p><p>
  <strong>Present Day Month: 29 Dragon Umbralis (November) Day 18 ,evening = Archmage Residence</strong>
</p><p>Jacob prepared green tea for himself and mother. It had a sweet rose aroma. Mother took a sip.</p><p><em>-It tastes like then</em>...- there was sadness in her voice. As if something was missing came back. Jacob took a sip as well then looked on mother.</p><p>He sighed- <em>I will be blunt. You are from Earth, aren't you? –</em> She was still for a few seconds then put a cap on the table. She looked straight into Jacob's eyes and said with the smile.</p><p>-<em>Yes, I’m from Japan. I got somehow here, into this women body.-</em> she gestured to herself.</p><p>Jacob nodded and said with the smile- あなたはもう一人ではありません。私も異世界出身です。(You are not alone anymore. I am from another world too.)</p><p>She looked at him with the wide eyes, then put her hands to her mouth and started crying hard. Jacob came to her and hugged her tight. She could finally talk in her language to someone who understands it. Talk about hobbies and many more. </p><p>-<em>Thank you, thank you God!</em>- she was saying hugging me back.</p><p><em>-Come, we will talk more tomorrow. Now you need a rest.</em>- She nodded and Leliana who was waiting for them in the door took her to the guest room. Then came Alec with a massage.</p><p>
  <em>-My love, Commander of the grey will meet you day after tomorrow to about… you know who.</em>
</p><p>Jacob kissed Alec in the cheek- <em>Time to a made family reunion. But for now, let’s go to sleep.</em> –</p><p>So they went to bed and fallen asleep in each other arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Relax and Magic song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for a little relax.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejslC5KG4cM :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day they went on a walk. Mother Olina and Jacob were ahead and behind them was Amelia, Kallian. and Alec.</p><p>-<em>I need to tell you something. Not only you changed things in Thedas</em>. I did a little as well.</p><p>Jacob was stunned, but they were walking on<em>-But I think this is for the better?-</em></p><p>She chuckled<em>- Of course. First, think which I changed I was the one who saved Leliana from dungeons years ago. It wasn’t the Dorothea this time, but me</em>.</p><p>Jacob jaw dropped- <em>You.. you know that you probably changed the whole next divine election?-</em> then Jacob stooped and looked on her- <em>Wait..  you planning</em>…-</p><p>-<em>To become the next divine? Yes, I probably will die in the temple of sacred Ashes but some changes as divine I could do.-the she turned to him- Plus meeting the Cassandra was my fangirl dream and having her as a left hand? It will help.-</em></p><p>Then Jacob laughed – <em>You know that I was planning to try to save Divine? But if you know about Corypheus grey wardens then just don’t let them to the temple</em>.-Jacob answered.</p><p><em>-Do you think it will be enough? He will find a different way or will open the breach in the Denerim or somewhere else. It needs to happen</em>. –she shrugged- <em>But I will do everything to save people who would die there. Do you remember what Varric said to inquisitor</em>? –Jacob nodded- <em>Then you know that thousands of people will be there. We need fewer casualties but can’t prevent that big events.</em>- She said and they went to the market district.</p><p>They went to the popular brewery. The owner welcomed them warmly.</p><p>-<em>Oh! Guys welcome!</em> - She gave a small bow. –</p><p><em>-Bella! So how business is going</em>?- Jacob winked to her.</p><p>She chuckled and shook her head- <em>Thanks to your advice and help every day I have many customers!- </em>It happened after the talk to Connor when they were in a village. He went to the tavern where was Bella and Lloyd. He explained who he was. He said that in Denerim there is not any good brewery and he heard that she want to open one herself. It was better than saying he has a kind of foresight. She was not sure at first but when he put on the table ten souvenirs she was stunned and a few seconds later hugged him. The next day she was on the road to the Capitol.</p><p><em>-Please come with me.-</em>She led them to the “VIP” section. In the room, there is a big round table with the blue round-sofa around it. There were small two windows as well but they were covered. They sat down and Bella gave them menus.</p><p><em>-Choose whatever you like.</em> –Then she looked on Jacob- <em>For you and your friends, it’s free. When you decide to click it</em>,-she gestured to the small button next to the door- <em>and the waiter will come for the order-</em></p><p><em>-So what do we choose?-</em> Jacob asked</p><p><em>-Finally, you speak in common! What was that language? I didn’t understand at all what you were speaking.</em>- Kallian asked intrigued. Mother and Jacob nodded to themselves.</p><p><em>-It’s my country language. J-A-P-A-N-E-S-E, Japanese. I’m from across the ocean like Jacob.</em> –Mother answered honesty.</p><p><em>-Wow, amazing! So can you tell me later some stories from there?-</em> Kallian asked with puppy eyes and everyone laughed.</p><p><em>-It would be my pleasure</em>.- She answered. Finally, she can be honest with a group of people. Her friends.</p><p>They ordered the apple beer for everyone. The order brought a… qunari man.</p><p>
  <em>-Here is your order. If you need anything click the button.- </em>
</p><p>-<em>I’m sorry but can you tell us what’s your name?-</em> asked Jacob, he and mother took a sip of beer.</p><p>He turned around- <em>It’s Karras Addar my lord</em>- and just then he and Olina spat out everything from their mouths and started coughing because of it. Alec started patting Jacob and Leli the mother.</p><p><em>-You are all right?-</em> qunari men asked uncertainly what just happened.</p><p><em>-Yes, yes-</em>cough-<em>you can go</em>-cough – so he left.</p><p><em>-You know him, mother?-</em> asked Leliana-</p><p><em>-You could say that, but he doesn’t remember</em>. –She could not say that they met one of the possible inquisitors, so she needed to cover it.</p><p>Then Alec asked still patting Jacob back- <em>So you know thanks to your… skill?-</em></p><p><em>-Yea</em>-cough- <em>but, if he will be here then it doesn’t matter anymore</em>.- That was a surprise. Maybe it’s better? Things change.</p><p>-<em>So let’s drink</em>.- They drank and talked, Jacob turned and asked- So how do you planning to become Divine? You need to be Grand Cleric and have endorsement the others.-</p><p>She smirked- I didn’t come just to visit you, Jacob. You heard that the Grand Cleric died a few days ago right?-He nodded and then realization took him- Oh so you are the new one?-</p><p>She nodded and took a sip- <em>Yes, and the most grand clerics are in debt for me. It wasn’t easy, but if they don’t want some things to come to the light they will need to support me.-</em>Wow, Devil, real devil Jacob thought-</p><p>-<em>I want to sing a song to you know the anime Lost song?-</em>She asked in a happy voice.</p><p>-<em>Which one?-</em> He asked her in the happy mod as well.</p><p><em>-Song of the wind</em>- Jacob nodded and started to using magic, after a few seconds a melody started all around them. Everyone was surprised by sudden music. There wasn’t any instrument just melody, old and powerful. Mother went to in front of the table and started to sing.</p><p>Kaze no na o</p><p>Kaze no na o</p><p>Ware yo heiwa</p><p>Kotaeru ibuki</p><p> </p><p>Kaze no na wa</p><p>Kaze no na wa</p><p>Chi o kakenukete</p><p>Subete o sarau</p><p> </p><p>Lala Lala kou sunu sakebi</p><p>Lala Lala anashi no hate</p><p> </p><p>Nomarekiesaru no</p><p>kaze no i no mama ni</p><p> </p><p>Lala Lala zunakushinaru</p><p>Lala Lala anashi no hate</p><p> </p><p>Nani mo nokosazu ga</p><p>Kaze no bukowarino</p><p> </p><p>Fukiareyo areta sono ato de</p><p>Hikari ga sora o terasudarou</p><p>Warera ga kibou arawareshi</p><p>Fukiareyo areta sono ato de</p><p>Hikari ga sora o terasudarou</p><p> </p><p>Kaze wa ubaisaru</p><p>Kaze o shite</p><p>Jacob stands up and started to dance around mother in the rhythm of the wind which was dancing around them. They didn’t know that Jacob magic, the song was heard already in all Denerim and was healing or calming souls of the people.</p><p>Castle</p><p><em>-What is this song?</em> – asked Cailan himself and turned to the window side. For a little, he thought he saw his father and went very pale. But when he rubbed his eyes he was gone and his heart was warm.</p><p>Alienage</p><p>The wind was dancing around a big tree, some people started to recognize the vision of people whose wind created.</p><p><em>-Adaia?-</em> it was the voice of father Kallian. The vision of his wife came to him and lifted over the earth. They were dancing around the tree.</p><p>Many similar things were happening around the city. The secret soft song, about old good times. Many people who were fighting some demons, now were in peace. In the last part, Jacob joined to sing.</p><p>Fukiareyo areta sono ato de</p><p>Hikari ga sora o terasudarou</p><p>Warera ga kibou arawareshi</p><p>Fukiareyo areta sono ato de</p><p>Hikari ga sora o terasudarou</p><p>Kaze wa ubaisaru</p><p>Kaze o shite</p><p>Mother opened her eyes and watched everyone. All of them were crying don’t know why. She chuckled and looked to Jacob.</p><p><em>-So song with your magic can do things like that</em>.- Jacob chuckled as well.</p><p><em>-I think this heard all people in Denerim</em>.- he answered, Mother's eyes went wide, but she smiled. She sat down again and hugged Leliana because she couldn’t stop crying.</p><p><em>-I saw mum</em>-she was whispering- <em>Thank you-</em> she said to both of them.</p><p><em>-So songs can be that powerful</em>.- Jacob talked quietly. After a few seconds Alec, Amelia and Kallian stopped crying.</p><p>-<em>It’s beautiful song</em>.- said Kallian rubbing her eyes. Everyone nodded at that. After that, they talked about mother promotion to the Grand Cleric in Denerim. After an hour everyone went to the Chantry because the mother needs to do prepare to take the role of her new position. They said they goodbyes and went to the Alienage to the orphanage. They were surprised when was walking through Denerim lanes, everyone looked more bright and happy. And it was thanks to just one song supported by Jacob magic.</p><p> <em><span class="u">-I need to think to use something similar in the battles</span></em>.-Jacob thought. When they were in the place, people who were they passing was saying good morning to them or something similar.</p><p>-<em>I think everyone is in a good humour today</em>- said Amelia.</p><p><em>-Mhm. I can’t wait to play with the Arin. He is so cute!</em>- said Leliana enthusiastically and spinning around.</p><p> Arin was one of the youngest kids in the orphanage. His mother was working for some noble. He had a romance with her and because of that, she gets pregnant. She died giving childbirth and men didn’t want elf bastard so he gets him to the orphanage. Thanks to Kallian and Leliana he becomes one of the happiest kids there. Nobody didn’t know that Jacob and Alec after the Blight will want to adopt the small bundle. And so they went but before they went in…</p><p>-<em>Uncle Jacob!</em>- the small half-elven jumped into his arms. Jacob caught him and laughed.</p><p><em>-So how was your day dalen?-</em>Jacob asked with a big smile.</p><p> <em>-I couldn’t wait to you guys come. I missed you!-</em> He hugged Jacob tighter.</p><p><em>-I missed you too. Now go greet the others.-</em> And so he did. When Jacob looked on Alec he was amused. <em><span class="u">He is really shy, and thanks to that he will be the great Dad</span></em>- Jacob was thinking.</p><p><em>-Archmage! Good to see you.</em>-Jacob turned around to see one of the nannies. He gave her a quick hug.</p><p><em>-How are things? Some complications?-</em> Jacob asked seriously.</p><p>She sighed<em>- Vaughan and his… friends come to Alienage from time to time</em>.-Jacob was angry he said he can’t enter here.</p><p>
  <em>-I see. Don’t worry I will take care of it.-</em>
</p><p><em>-Thank you. Let’s change the topic. Do you want to see the kids? They missed you all.-</em>She said honestly.</p><p>-<em>Sure. Guys! Come, time to play!</em>- and so the kids come out of the building and started to hug the Jacob. Everyone was laughing and smiling. They played with the kids to evening. They say their goodbyes, Kallian went to meet with Cailan in their secret spot. Jacob, Leliana and Alec went back to their home. But in front of the house was standing a man with the cloak.</p><p><em>-You finally came Archmage. I  need to talk to you.-</em> Jacob went pale. He knew this voice.  The men took his hood off.</p><p>-Z...Zevran?!-   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Talks and small trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were sitting at the table in the living room at the Archmage residence. Jacob sat in the front of the crown, Leliana stood to his right and watched him closely. On his left was Alec whose eyes told Zevran not to do anything stupid. Jacob moved his hand and the fireplace lit a nice and warm fire.</p><p><em>-So Zevran what's the matter? </em>-Jacob asked seriously.</p><p>-<em>So you know my name, which means you've heard of me. I want to make a deal with you.-</em> Zevran said nodding his head. And then Amelia came in and brought Antivian wine for them. She poured it and gave it to them in transparent cups, then she stood by the fireplace.</p><p>-<em>Oh, and what proposition do you have in mind?</em> -Archmage asked then took a sip of sweet wine. Zevran, noticing that the wine isn't poisoned, also took but a deeper sip.</p><p><em>-I want your help in destroying the Crowns</em>.-He paused for a few seconds then looked straight into Jacob's eyes- <em>Everything about them I want it to disappear.</em> </p><p>And there was silence, a long silence. Everyone was looking at Jacob, what he would say. After five minutes, Jacob asked Zevran.</p><p><em>-Does it have anything to do with Rinna?</em> -Jacob asked while looking into the elf eyes.</p><p>Zevran looked at the magician roughly<em>.- How do you know about her? But the answer is yes. </em></p><p>Jacob sighed. <em>- I know a lot of things Zevran. I wanted to hire the two of you, but I heard that something had happened and the Crowns wouldn't tell me anything</em>.- He paused for a few seconds and then he looked at Zevran with soft eyes.</p><p><em>-I'll help you, but not until the 31st Dragon. I have a job for you, to be precise, a few. You'll agree to these terms?</em>- Jacob knew it wouldn't be easy to get rid of the crowns, but if he gets rid of their "leaders," it'll be a lot easier to take over this organization than to destroy it.</p><p>Zevran looked again at everyone in the room, then laughed a little.</p><p><em>-Yeah, that's not a problem</em>.-He took another sip of wine. <em>-So, who are the targets?</em></p><p>Jacob grinned<em>- Let’s say about the first one. Arl Rendon Howe</em>.-Jacob face went serious- <em>Do you think you can pull it off?-</em></p><p>-<em>Alone I will give you 50% but with someone help, I will do it easily.-</em>Zevran answered</p><p>Jacob nodded and looked past elf<em>- David you think you can help him with this matter?-</em></p><p>And so rogue went out of stealth making Zevran jump and then they all grinned.</p><p><em>-No problem dad.</em>- Jacob looked at his “son” and thought that talents from the games are too good.</p><p>-<em>How did he do it? I didn’t felt his presence at all.</em>- the blond elf muttered. Jacob clapped his hands.</p><p><em>-So do you have somewhere to stay or do you want to spend a night in our guest room?-</em>Jacob asked.</p><p>Zevran was stunned. He didn’t think that rumours were true, however, they were. </p><p>-<em>If it’s not a problem, I will gladly stay the night here. </em>– the elf answered honestly.</p><p>Jacob nodded smiling- <em>Ok then. David takes him to the guest room. I think that’s all for today.-</em></p><p>Everyone nodded at that. –<em>Let’s go to sleep, tomorrow is meeting with Commander of the Wardens so we need to be well-rested.</em>-said, Alec. Leliana took the cups and left the room saying good night. Jacob yawed and left the room with Alec. Zevran relaxed once the archmage left the room. Amelia chuckled.</p><p><em>-Don’t worry about him, he isn’t that scary. But better don’t do anything against him Zev</em>- she said and left as well.  Zevran blinked a few times.</p><p><em>-He is your dad?-</em> elf asked David.</p><p>David shook his head-<em>He adopted us. But for us, he is our real father</em>. –he gestured to door-<em>So let me show you your room.</em>- And when they left, the fireplace quelled down.</p><p>
  <strong> Jacob and Alec room.</strong>
</p><p>Jacob went to the wardrobe and changed into his pyjamas. Alec did the same and both of them lied down on the bed. Jacob put his hands on his face.</p><p><em>-Long day huh?-</em> Alec said kissing Jacob cheek.</p><p>Jacob chuckled – <em>Yea, but you know what I want to do right now?-</em> Mage said with a sparkle in his eyes.</p><p>Alec grinned-<em> Hmm what</em>?- And then Jacob started kissing him passionately. They made love four times in a row. Once even Leliana was hitting the door and was screaming through them that they were too loud. That made them chuckle, and so they did it last time and went to sleep.</p><p>They went down at breakfast. Everything was already ready, everyone was at the table without Leliana.</p><p>-<em>Where is Leli? Should I go up and wake her?</em>-asked Daylen. Alec and Jacob exchanged the look and chuckled.</p><p><em>-No, she deserves it. We were too loud last night</em>. –explained Alec rubbing his neck because of embarrassment. Jacob went red and started to caught nervously. Everyone laughed at that sight. Jacob turned his head to Senda.</p><p>-<em>So how is the firm? I assume it’s good because of your happy smile.-</em></p><p>She nodded enthusiastically- <em>It’s great, some nobles see issues in me because of being the elf but when I showed them how good I’m with it, they went silent</em>.-She paused and took some scrambled eggs from the pan. She took a little on her spoon and ate it then continued- <em>Now we have an amount of six thousand souvenirs and I want to build a real academy here in Denerim and some new houses on the farms close to the capital.</em> –</p><p>Jacob hummed and took a sip of the apple juice<em>- And why is that dear?-</em> he asked softy.</p><p>She sighed but answered honestly<em>- We need to prepare for casualties of the Blight. I plan to add some towers there too to save people if horde will go that way.-</em></p><p>Then Neria spoke- <em>So it’s true? The blight really is coming?-</em>she was pale and so Daylen. Connor didn’t show fear, he was more mature than in the game.</p><p>Jacob nodded<em>- Unfortunately, yes but not till half a year at least.</em>- The game wasn’t specific about it so he said something to calm them.</p><p><em>-Uncle do why don’t you shave your beard? You have always been without it</em>.-asked Connor. There was silence for a few seconds and then everyone laughed. Jacob was going to answer but Alec was faster.</p><p>-<em>I will answer it. He doesn’t shave his beard because he looks more handsome that way</em>.- that made Jacob blush. He turned to Alec and stick his tongue to him and oppositely turned his head. Alec grinned and leaned to him giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Daylen covered Connor's eyes.</p><p><em>-Not in front of the children</em>.-He said</p><p><em>-I’m not the child!-</em> Connor called out.</p><p>And so the breakfast went well. Zevran even talked and he wasn’t flirting. Jacob had 3 hours to meeting with Wardens so he took Connor with Daylen and Neria to the training room. Zevran and David left to do their job. They had at least one day walking because Arl Howe was in Amaranthine, but thanks to the horses the road will take them about half a day. Alec this day went to help Senda in the firm. And finally, Amelia stayed in the salon and was polishing her weapons.</p><p>Three hours passed quick, Connor magic got better. He is already aware of the demons and can do intermediate wards to protect his dreams. Then there was someone knocking on the door and Amelia went to open it.</p><p><em>-Father, Duncan is here!</em>- she called out to her father. He opened the door of the training room but before he went out he turned to his friend mages.</p><p>He nodded in their way-<em>You stays here guys, but here</em>- he pulled out three books from his inventory and each of them flew to the mages- <em>are the books about the magic you asked. It will be helpful with your training-</em></p><p><em>-YES! Thank you!-</em> Said Neria and gave Jacob a quick hug. Daylen gave him a nod and smile in return. Connor hugged the book which was given to him. Jacob patted his head.</p><p><em>-If you will have questions write them down and later I will answer them</em>- Thanks to the system he has in his head many teachings, concepts and techniques of magic which doesn’t exist in Thedas. You could say not many people would understand him, maybe Solas and the three of them because they are young and could be trained in different ways yet.</p><p>And so he left for the salon and door closing behind him by itself. Leliana was sitting on the sofa and in front of her was Duncan with Alistair. Duncan looked like exactly the copy of the game version but with longer hair. Alistair, oh Alistair. He has dark blond hair, lightly tanned skin, eyes light brown opposite like in the game, and has a small beard, similar to the one in the Inquisition and his ears weren’t fully human, it’s strange to Jacob nobody suggested that he is a half-elf. His body looked muscular so he was handsome as hell. Jacob shook his head and sit beside Leliana. Amelia stood behind the couch.</p><p>He cleared his throat-<em>Duncan, Alistair welcome to my home. This is my…</em></p><p>She continued- <em>spymaster and friend</em>. –Jacob chuckled at that.</p><p>-<em>Yes, so Duncan, I think you already feel that I have blight in my blood. I’m similar to the wardens but I’m not one of them.-</em></p><p>Commander of the Grey narrowed his eyes- <em>Explain</em>-</p><p><em><span class="u">Oh, so he is pissed about it</span></em>. –Jacob thought, then chuckled.</p><p>-<em>I have your abilities, I can have children and I won’t die in the early fifties. I’m close to creating a cure to the Blight but one thing is needed to it</em>.- Jacob tone turned serious.</p><p><em>-And what is it?</em>- asked irritated Alistair</p><p>Jacob turned his head to him- <em>Your blood Alistair Therin.-</em></p><p>And then both of them went pale, Alistair went white as dead. Duncan started to going for his dagger but Leliana was quicker, she was already in his throat.</p><p>-<em>Calm down, Commander. He isn’t talking to get something from it. </em>–Leliana said with a sharp tone.</p><p>Jacob nodded and gestured to put down the dagger, so Leli returned on the sofa but the dagger still in her hands. Alistair broke the silence.</p><p>-<em>Wh...why do you need my blood? Can’t you get some of Cailan? He will gladly give because of your friendship.-</em></p><p>Archmage shook his head- <em>He volunteered but I declined. It’s too dangerous right now, especially with the Blight coming. –</em></p><p>Duncan looked at him- <em>You know about…</em>-</p><p>Jacob nodded- <em>Blight? Yes. Why do you think I changed Lothering? Reconstrued the city, Alienage and repaired the walls. That’s why. And maybe it will be surprised for you Ali, the king already knows about you.-</em>he paused and looked straight into his brown eyes- <em>And I will tell you a secret, he plans to make you officially his brother. Not just Alistair but Therin. He cares about you, he didn’t dare to do it earlier because everyone treated him like a lost puppy. When</em> I <em>came into Ferelden, he changed as you can see</em>.- he waited for the warden to answer.</p><p>His jaw dropped to the floor, eyes wide<em>- But.. but he can’t</em>- he turned to Duncan- <em>You need to tell him to do not do it.</em></p><p>Mage laughed<em>- It’s already too late for that Ali. He made his mind. He isn’t a dumb king who dreams of heroic grey wardens anymore</em>.-He turned serious again- <em>let’s talk about this blood now I will explain why I need it.</em> – and so he explained about dragon blood in Therin line, Alistair wasn’t exactly resistant to the blight but his blood is needed to create the serum. After a few minutes of talking of Therin line, he changed to the hard topic.</p><p>-<em>And we need your mother Alistair</em>.- Duncan was startled at that.</p><p><em>-What are you talking about? My mother is dead.-</em>he was confused</p><p>Jacob shook his head, his eyes softened.- <em>She is as much alive as me or you. The key to creating a real cure is in her blood.-</em> There was silence for a few minutes. Even Leliana was startled at this.</p><p>-<em>Who is she?- </em>he asked sharply.</p><p>Jacob answered smiling-<em>I won’t tell right now. She will come to Denerim in two weeks. Then I will gladly introduce you. But I wanted to show you guys something not only talk about things like that.</em>- He stood up and said<em>- please wait here two, three minutes we change and then we go somewhere. </em>– Archmage and Leliana went to their rooms to change into their armours. Amelia stayed and talked to wardens.</p><p>After a few minutes, Jacob and the women rogue were back.</p><p><em>-So let’s go guys</em>.- And all of them left and were walking to an unknown location. They went outside the city to Brecilian Forest. The way took them about two hours of the march. They were in front of the big entry of the cave. Jacob cleared his throat.</p><p>-<em>This place I cut with a very powerful barrier. Any bandit, human, elf or qunari which touch this with bad intentions will die immediately.</em>- He then turned to Duncan- <em>Do you believe in miracles warden? –</em></p><p>Duncan knew that this question was were important for Jacob so answered honestly<em>- I believe because I’m still alive.- </em></p><p>-<em>I see, so guys let’s go.</em> – They went inside, after ten minutes’ walk Duncan and Alistair went still and their jaw dropped.</p><p>-<em>Is that…?-</em> what they saw were griffons, real griffons! Living Griffons!</p><p>-<em>My friends welcome to griffons nest</em>!- And just then griffons noticed them.</p><p>-<em>Guru? Guru!-</em></p><p>They went straight to Leliana, Jacob and Amelia. They knocked them down and started to lick them. Alistair at that sight said:</p><p>-<em>What the fuck?-</em> and Duncan laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Surprises and first fight with the Darkspawns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three of them stood up from the ground still petting the smaller griffons. Then Duncan brokes silence.</p><p><em>-How is this possible? Where did you found them?</em> – he asked still doesn't believing what he is seeing.</p><p>Jacob found eggs thanks to helping of the system of course. Some would survive he knew that but many would get destroyed or just died. It wasn’t easy, many eggs were dying already when they found them so he used very powerful but dangerous blood magic.  Because of it, he was close to death for two and a half weeks. He didn’t know that this spell ends up speeding growing up of the griffons and unlock them a special power. When he was in the fade for these weeks he fond memories from the times when a veil doesn’t exist yet with wisdom help. The griffons were using magic, precisely the wind magic. It’s much more powerful than he knew about legends. Wisdom explained to him too that because of the veil they couldn’t do it anymore and stopped speaking. Yea, it was surprising even for him. The griffons had the capability to speak! Wisdom was astonished that he unlocked their magic whose was lost for millennia. They couldn’t speak but they now understand like an adult human. For now, there are twenty small griffons and six adults.</p><p><em>-I can’t say where but I’m showing this for you to let you know that they aren’t extinct. I can’t give them to the Wardens, they will die quickly even you know it Duncan.</em>-he paused then looked on wardens again-<em> So do you want to pet them?</em>- Jacob gestured to the smaller ones who were observing with curiosity the wardens.</p><p>Alistair stepped forward-<em> Yes, but they won’t bite?-</em> he asked a little scared. At those question, everyone laughed even the adult griffons get out something like a laugh. That startled wardens a little, just then one of the adult griffons steeped before Alistair and bowed his head to let him pet his head. And so Ali petted him around his ears. Duncan petted smaller ones running around him, after the next few minutes Jacob whistled.</p><p>Every griffon immediately went to the lake which was deeper in the cave.</p><p>Around the lake, large deposits of lyrium were visible. The crystals were bright blue in colour. The lake in the cave was huge, a small waterfall was coming out of the wall. One could feel that the veil was weaker here, but it was not dangerous, on the contrary, the mind became calm.  The gryphons immediately moved to the lake where Jacob and his friends were already staying. The water was warmed up by magic and one can say that the lake turned into a hot spring.  Older gryphons relaxed in the lake and younger ones had fun. Jacob took out of his equipment a ball that had a spell of indestructibility so that the gryphons would not destroy it as they played. After a while, Duncan and Alistair joined the group and they also relaxed.  Alistair was at first shy like him. But after a few minutes, he started talking and even flirting with Amelia. Duncan talked to Jacob about what he knew so he explained that he knows things that the wardens even forgot and has no intention of revealing their secrets, at least for now he added in his thoughts.</p><p>They talked about various things, e.g. about the adventures of Leliana as a bard or Duncan's training as he learned how to fight.  From time to time they also played with little gryphons, threw them a ball, jumped on them or dived with them. And so, after four hours of relaxation, they were getting ready to leave the cave but it started to rain unexpectedly.</p><p>-<em>I guess we have to wait until it stops raining</em>.-Alistair said. Jacob smiled spitefully.</p><p>-<em>Not necessarily. I wanted to try it a long time ago, but there was no chance</em>.- And then he went out into the rain and looked up at the sky. He took a deep breath and yelled.</p><p>-<strong>LOK VAH KOOR!</strong> (Sky Spring-Summer). The shoot came from Skyrim and made it stop raining and the sun came out. But this not only caused the sky to change, but he also received some messages from the system.</p><p>
  <strong>You got the quest!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lost magic</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You just used the magic that was last seen a few hundred million years ago. Find evidence in Thedas that will link the existence of people or even places with Tamriel. You have unlimited time, the reward for completing the task will be unique. </em> </strong>
</p><p>Jacob's eyes have widened from shock.</p><p><em>-Would Thedas ever be Tamriel itself?</em> -He thought, but then he shook his head. -<em>I can't come up with that kind of guesswork just as much as some people could come here with magic. -</em></p><p><em>-Jacob, that was amazing!</em> - said loudly, Amelia. Everyone was nodding their heads. Magic can do amazing things, and people here thought it was a sin. Everyone is too afraid of the Chantry. They worry that they could do another march if some country starts openly opposite their lessons. They started to walk through the forest, Jacob was explaining the concept of the Shouts to his friends. After an hour they heard the horn.</p><p><em>-This horn…-</em>Started Leliana</p><p><em>-Darkspawn</em>. – Amelia ended. </p><p>They quickly started running to the place where the horn reverberated. When they were close the Dalish and humans were fighting with the darkspawns. Some were injured so Jacob immediately cast heal spell.</p><p><strong><em>-Healing Aura! Restore the Land!-</em></strong> And the soldiers were surrounded by green healing light. Leliana started to shoot at the darkspawns that were shooting at them. Duncan, Alistair and Amelia set off on the darkspawn at great speed.  With their help, the village guards and elves were able to rest a while their group was holding the darkspawn troops in their hands.  Jacob noticed huge boulders flying towards them, probably thrown by ogres.</p><p><em>-Watch out!</em> -He shouted then he used his own spell.</p><p>-<strong><em>THE GOD BARRIER!-</em></strong>There was a gold barrier around them that destroyed them when the boulders hit it.</p><p>-<em>Enough of this!</em>-He said through his clenched teeth-</p><p><em>-Everyone! Go behind me</em>!- And they quickly obeyed and went behind him.  Jacob picked up his staff towards the darkspawns that were outside the barrier.</p><p><strong><em>-Hunger of Hadar!</em></strong> - A dark, malevolent portal opened where most darkspawns showed up covering a 20-foot radius sphere. Eldritch horrors, whispers, and cold pour out of the portal. Any creatures within the void take cold and acid damage, as otherworldly horrors reach through. No light can illuminate the area. This spell is perfect for intimidating enemies and using the unknown as a weapon.</p><p><em>-What is this</em>…- asked quickly one of the elves. Everyone was scared because of whispers, which come out of the sphere.</p><p>-<em><span class="u">It won’t be enough…  Jackson strengthens the barrier to the maximum. This AOE spell can kill everyone if we won’t be careful.-</span></em></p><p><em><span class="u">-No problem!-</span></em> answered his brother cheerfully. Barrier now shined from gold to blue, from blue to red.</p><p>-<em>Fly</em>- he said quietly and were in the air already above people.</p><p><em>-He is flying?!-</em> exclaimed one of the guards. Most elves and humans eyes went wide. Even the Duncan with Alistair was astonished. Jacob closed his eyes and let go of his staff which now stared to encircling him more and more quickly. After a few seconds later Jacob opened his eyes cached the staff and targeted the darkspawns. Now around him showed up circles with runes that nobody recognized. </p><p>-<strong>METEOR SWARM!-</strong> And on the sky showed up the big meteor. BIG!</p><p><em>-Oh, I think it’s a little too big</em>.-He paused <em>– But it should kill all darkspawns.-</em></p><p>Jacob looked down and saw that Alistair fainted and Amelia is trying to wake him up.</p><p>Just then meteor hit the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Revival magic and return home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard a few hours for them. After meteor killed all darkspawns and made a big hole in the ground, the grey wardens with dalish with Leliana found the cave which creatures came from. Fortunately, the humans' guards had with them some bombs. They destroyed the cave entrance and Leliana marked it to prevent everyone from going in with paint which dalish had. In the meantime, Jacob was healing people with his magic. This time he needed to focus to, for example, save arm from amputation or repair the broken bone. After the last one men which he healed Jacob looked in way of some older parents who were crying, probably above their son body. Jacob looked at them then closed his eyes, sighed and said in his head.</p><p>-<em>Jackson add revival spell from Inquisition. And tell me exactly how I need to do it because I don’t believe it is that easy</em>.-He had many points to add talents, spells etc. from levelling up. </p><p><em>-When you use it, you will see his soul. He will need to give you his approval to revive him. If he will shake his head, don’t press it. You would corrupt the boy soul</em>. –There was silence for a few seconds-<em> and there is a big possibility that he will be a mage.</em></p><p><em>-A mage? How?-</em>Jacob asked with curiosity. </p><p>-<em>Now he is between. Between a fade and here. When you will be casting you will need to take the magic with a big amount from Fade. And because of that, there is a chance that he will end as a mage.- </em>Jackson answered.</p><p>Jacob went to the parents of the dead soldier. </p><p>-<em>My lord, please leave us for now. Let us cry. – </em>said mother of the boy</p><p><em>-What would say if can bring him from death door?-</em>Jacob asked with determination<em>. </em></p><p>Father of the boy looked at him and immediately recognized his robes and staff which had in his hand. Archmage of the Ferelden. After a few seconds, he and his wife kneeled before mage and started to beg him. If this were another mage, he would punch him right now, but Jacob was an exception. A powerful mage, friend and adviser of the king even some people called him a miracle which showed up in dark times, especially for the elves. Ferelden changed because of it and because of him.  </p><p><em>-I can try to bring him back but it if will not want to, I can’t do anything about it. Do you understand?</em>- He asked them in a calm voice. They looked on themselves than on Jacob nodding their heads. Jacob smiled and kneeled before the boy. He put his hand on his forehead and used the spell. </p><p>-<strong><em>Revival!</em></strong>-and then he was in place which was full of light and the boy was standing in the middle of it. </p><p><em>-Boy!</em>- Jacob shouted, and the boy looked on him recognizing him immediately. </p><p><em>-Archmage</em>!- boy exclaimed surprised- <em>What are you doing here?-</em>He still was in the light. Jacob quickly started to talk knowing that he doesn’t have much time. </p><p><em>-Boy, I can bring you back from here to wake the world again! Do you want to go back or do you want to go where this light is taking you?!-</em> Jacob couldn’t do much so he just asked if the answer is yes then he take if no he just leaves. </p><p><em>-I can come back?-</em> He asked when tears stared drop on his cheeks<em>.-Then… yes! I want to see the smile of my parents again! Please save me!</em>- Jacob smiled on that.</p><p><em>-And so it will be as you wish!</em>- Jacob came closer to the boy and extended his hand in his way. Boy did the same and squeezed mage hand. And just then surrounded them green energy which Jacob pulled out from the Fade. The light started to dim and after a few seconds disappeared. Jacob pulled the energy into him and then everything went blank. </p><p>In the real world in this same time, green light surrounded the boy and pulled him to his feet with angel wings on his back. After a few seconds later Jacob stands up and flicked his fingers. The boy opened his eyes and colour returned to his cheeks. Jacob was sweated a lot on his head. He needed a big amount of concertation to pull this off. Even with a system help, it was a challenge for him. He didn’t feel mana in boy body so he wasn’t a mage. Just then his friends started running is his way. </p><p><em>-Jacob, are you all right?!</em>- asked Leliana which started looking for the wound. Jacob just chuckled.</p><p>-<em>Don’t worry, I just used very complicated spell, that’s all.</em>- Everyone sighed in relief. Just then the mother of the boy came to him. </p><p>-<em>Thank you, my lord, thank you!-</em> She hugged him and Jacob, of course, returned the hug. They talked a little more and after twenty minutes they gave their goodbyes to the Dalish and soldiers and finally returned to Denerim.</p><p> After two and a half-hour march, they were back in their home in the city. In the front of the house, they say goodbyes to the wardens. Amelia gave Alistair a quick kiss in the cheek. Jacob whistled at that and quickly went inside before she could punch him. Everyone was waiting for them. Jacob explained what happened avoiding part of the gryphons. They were shocked that he brought young men from a dead. Jacob said he will try to teach the mages because their eyes glowed with excitement. When he said that three of them hugged him tight, especially Connor. They talked yet a little what others were doing this day and then everyone went to their rooms. </p><p>-<em>Tired? Hmm?-</em> asked Alec when he was massaging Jacob back. </p><p><em>-Yeah, long day plus this magic which I did today needed a big amount of concertation</em>.- </p><p><em>-I see, so today I will give this</em>- He quickly kissed his head than from the top of the back to lower body parts. Jacob relaxed and they made love till late night hours. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Things which never happened, this time they did happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks were very busy. Jacob changed his mind about killing Howe and send a message to Zevran and  David about finding proof about his plans for  Coulsands, and some other things which Jacob already knew about. Senda was helping with making a new guard towers around villages which darkspawn would probably attack. Fiona came after two weeks and immediately started with helping with a cure for the blight. She became really good friends with Jacob and Doctor Chakwas. The same week there was… a family reunion you could say. Cailan, Alistair, Fiona with Jacob. He just stayed there to prevent a fight or something worse. There were screams, crying, hugging and swears. Alistair didn’t say anything about how Eamon and his wife treated him when he was a kid, so Jacob did it. Fiona was pissed, said when she will see Eamon then she will put him and his pitiful wife in a fire, Cailan was pissed and said he will talk about it with his uncle and demand explanations and that he will do something to pay for what Alistair went through. Just then he was crying, the first time he felt real love and care towards him, not pitting him but care, just care. What surprised him the most was his mother and brother hugged him together, just then Jacob knew that was his cue. When he was back this evening he was crying in Alec's arms. He was crying because he wanted to see something similar in the game, this time in real life he did it and just were crying from happiness.</p><p>In the next weeks, Jacob was helping Cailan with things in the court as his adviser.</p><p>Fiona was spending the most time with Alistair because thanks to Amelia he gets some vacations from grey wardens. Little threats could easily change the mind to a man. Chakwas said she nearly had cure but she needed to do a few more tests. Denerim started to change. Now elves could do as they please, going for the market, looking for a decent job etc. Many of them wanted to join the army or Senda Charity Company.</p><p>Thanks the system and builders in Ferelden were recreated military training field. It was mostly obstacle course with some dummies, wood swords even a meditation spot. And it made results. Soldiers were deadlier. They were fighting like lions, and meditation spots made their mind calmer and more focused. Jacob was watching for spies from Howe or Loghain or even Orleans. Jacob needed general which would become popular, and people would respect him, the one who would not tolerate racism. The answer was one. Raubahn Aldynn from Final Fantasy XIV. He summoned him in their house in the room when he and others were training magic. Everyone was there, besides David and Zevran because of their Mission. Everyone felt mana which gathered in a place where a few seconds later a black man stood. Leliana wasn’t surprised, Amelia and Senda stood normally but Neria, Daylen and Connor took a few steps back. Raubahn was friendly. To Jacob, he had big respect, after they talked a few minutes Jacob received a new mission. </p><p>
  <strong>New Mission!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hero of old times</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Get friendly enough to Raubahn to that he would explain to you how his WORLD was destroyed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Reward: unlocking all classes from FFXIV</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*If friendship will be more than needed (you would be able to use in each class best equipment)</strong>
</p><p>Jacob was surprised and excited. He started to train soldiers which were in Jacob unit. There were a few elves, humans, some dwarves and one Qunari. The Qunari was another Addar, Sister of the one which worked in a brewery.  Her name was Kanise, she is friendly, helpful and hates racism. There was some racist in the unit which were quickly suppressed by Raubahn. After two weeks of training, these people changed. It was part of their new general because he had kind of skill which give his soldiers burst to the training and experience. They were finally open to each other’s, talkative, no more racism was heard and they got some real muscles.  Jacob was really happy about this situation. He became closer with Raubahn but not enough to end the quest and ask about his world. In the city, people like smugglers, or bandits didn’t exist any longer. If something was up they were quickly crushed.</p><p> </p><p>Present Day 15 Haring 9:29 Dragon</p><p>On the half of the Haring (December), Cailan summoned every noble including his uncle Eamon and Teagan and representative of Circle and Chantry. What everyone saw was one throne, not two. Cailan was sitting straight on the throne with a smile, Jacob stood beside him straight and proudly in his adviser robes which were light blue and had the emblem of Therin family in the cloak. The nobles were talking to each other so Cailan nodded to Jacob. Jacob nodded to him got in his hand staff from his back and hit it in the ground. This immediately got their attention and silenced them, because it was very loud with the help of his magic.</p><p>Cailan smirked and started talking.</p><p>-<em>You must be intrigued why I summoned all of you here in this time of year, so let’s go to the point. Guards!</em>-Guard nodded opened the side door In which stood Anora who was in grey robes without makeup, her crown and chained. There were gasps and nobles some nobles paled including Loghain and Eamon. Loghain immediately went where his daughter stood captive but was stopped by Long black-haired men. Loghain turned around and gaped.</p><p>
  <em>-Nathaniel?-</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Trials and destroying canon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>-Just watch Loghain.-</em> Nathaniel Howe said and just stood beside Loghain. He knew why Anora was here and didn’t have much to say to her father. His face was filled with regret and disappointment. Loghain didn’t know why but he will soon enough.</p><p>Anora stood before the throne, two guards beside her with disgust expression. She looked into Cailan and saw something she didn’t saw before. She felt as if the dragon stood before her, ready to eat her at any moment. Cailan changed. And it was just because of mage beside him. She knew that her plans were risky but she did it anyway. Just then the throne room went into silence. Jacob took a scroll from his inventory and started to talk.</p><p><em>-Anora Mac Tir. You are under the charge of planning to sell people of Ferelden to Tevinter as slaves, helping Rendon Howe with planning to assassinate Cousland Family, commission to assassinate King Cailan Therin, and the children of mine Senda. What do you have to say in this?- </em>Jacob asked with sharp tone this question.</p><p>She then knew that she was outplayed, everything he said was true, so she just laughed.</p><p><em>-It’s true so what? I’m queen dammit! Release me at once</em>!- Cailan just smirked and motioned to Grand Mother who stood beside the door. Olina smiled, went beside Cailan, whispered into his ear and went back to where she stood.</p><p>-<em>You are not Queen anymore my dear. Grand Mother just said that all formalities are done and… we are divorced.-</em>He smiled once more- <em>You are just a normal person and now defendant so you will be treated as such.</em> – Jacob turned his head to Cailan.</p><p>-<em>Your Highness so what’s the verdict?-</em> Then silence returned and Cailan eyes darkened.</p><p>-<em>Your crimes are unforgivable. You are sentenced to death! - he turned to his archmage- Jacob do it without pain</em>.- Cailan eyes begged him, Jacob nodded and went in front of Anora who stood like a broken doll. He used the spell which he knows that will she won’t fell just like fell asleep.</p><p>Jacob put his hand gently of former queen head, next he used the spell which he remembers from his favourite anime Overlord.</p><p>-<strong><em>True death</em></strong>- he murmured, when Anora was falling he cached her body and took her into his arms in princes style. He made his way to Loghain, the nobles made way for him. Loghain just looked on him and then on his daughter body. He took from Jacob and turned to leave but then he turned his head to Jacob and said quietly.</p><p>-<em>Thank you that she didn’t suffer</em>- Jacob was stunned but before he could say something regent already left.  He sighed and returned beside Cailan. Then King said loud to bring another prisoner. And then when doors opened nearly every noble paled, including Nathaniel. He knew about his father but seeing this was different. When arl of Redcliffe saw who was the one who led Howe, he nearly lost consciousness.</p><p>-<em>Connor?-</em> He murmured and watched everything in the zone.</p><p>When they were in front of the throne Connor said loud and clear that he kneeled. And he did but with the force. Jacob trained him with using magic in his voice. It was hard, but he surprisingly learned this quick. In part was probably thanks to the book he gave him a few weeks earlier. Then Jacob took out another scroll and started reciting all Howe accusations. Planning to assassinate Mother Olina, Coulsand Family, torturing innocent people for fun, helping smugglers in Amaranthine, even planning to kill the Archmage which would end for him badly and some other things. Cailan looked into Howe's eyes. He saw beast, snake, things which the man could have the worst, so he immediately knew he will be dead. But before he said his verdict he summoned the Nathaniel Howe in front of him. He then said that all fortune of his family will in his hand. This day was remembered as a new and big beginning for the Howe family.</p><p>Howe's eyes showed he was furious about it, but then King said his punishment is death. Cailan nodded to Jacob and Jacob nodded to Connor. Connor nodded then went in front of the Howe and made him stood as well, then Jacob jaw dropped. Connor's hand changed to literally to bone and he holds in his grasp Hearth of Howe.</p><p>-<strong><em>Grasp Heart</em></strong>- The young mage said and closed his palm. The Howe went death on the ground, and then Jacob flicked his fingers and the body disappeared in flames. Nathaniel looked on this natural, he loved his father but things he did were unforgivable. Jacob sighed and looked to Nathaniel.</p><p>-<em>Nat, go back to your castle, seneschal Vael is probably still in the cells</em>.- Young Howe looked at him in surprise, but after a few seconds, he nodded, bowed to the King and left the assembly. Connor went beside Mother Olina ignoring his father which tried to take his attention. Then Cailan whistled to guards and turned to Jacob with the smile. Jacob understood and looked into nobles way.</p><p>-<em>Madame and Gentlemen</em>-He gestured to the main door which was slowly opening- <em>May I present you Alistair Therin, son of King Maric, the brother of King Cailan. And accompanies him First Enchanter Fiona, his mother!</em>- There were gaps, Duncan which were on the balcony went white. Eamon needed help in standing, some women even fainted. What has been done now will change forever things in Ferelden.</p><p>Alistair had the same outfit as in Inquisition with a golden crown for the prince. Fiona had robes in Ferelden colours. They were going proudly side by side, son and mother. The nobles let them pass with respect, some even bowed to them. Fiona was little stressed but thanks Alistair confidence she didn’t show it. They didn’t kneel, just bowed to Cailan. The King went down to them. Firstly he hugged Alistair, he returned the hug to his brother. Then he turned to Fiona and hugged her tight. After a few seconds, he released her and cleared his throat.</p><p>-<em>May people be in the know, that Alistair is my brother and if I die from illness or in the battle he will become my successor</em>.- he gestured to Fiona- <em>My father loved this woman and because of that my little brother exist in this world. May people know that she will now become the first enchanter in Ferelden Academy of Magic! And has the same authorities as Prince Alistair! Because of changes in my and Archmage plans this day the Circle in Ferelden doesn't exist any longer! The mages are free</em>!- there was silence but after a few seconds, there were first claps, then next, and next. Not all people clapped but most of them.</p><p>This day Jacob rewrote the plot from the Game. This time Ferelden will be prepared for the Blight, the Breach even for the Dread Wolf!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Christmas and New Year in Thedas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After all ceremony, this day Jacob had a few communicates from the system.</p><p>
  <strong>Mission: Evil within the Howe family accomplished</strong>
</p><p><strong>Mission:  Devil Queen </strong> <strong>accomplished</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Mission: Magic Academy updated</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mission: End of Ferelden Mage prison accomplished </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Unlocking new feature: Reputation</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leliana Greatly Approves x6</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shale Approves</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Connor, Daylen, Neria Greatly Approves x10</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Raubahn Greatly Approves x25</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mission: Hero of old times updated. You can now ask  Raubahn about his world. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alec Greatly Approves x12</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Senda, David. Amelia- Reputation Max</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cailan Greatly Approves x5</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kallian Greatly Approves</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zevran Greatly Approves x3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Grand Mother Olina greatly approves x7</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rewards: Goddess Staff,  spell Great Magic Barrier, Ignis Artifex, Calahan's Bulwark, Excalibur, Books Magic from HP, Skyrim, Final Fantasy XIV, Witcher, Drakensang.</strong>
</p><p>Jacob was shocked at this. But quickly completed himself. He returned to his home with everyone and went to talk to Raubahn. They were talking for hours. And Jacob was more shocked and dumb. After the talk, he accomplished the mission and the bonus at that which made him happier. After a few seconds popped a new one.</p><p>
  <strong>Different Worlds Treasures</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In the Ferelden are many powerful hidden treasures from various worlds which were used in time from Arlathan through ages to these years.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Find them, from the system you have the first map which shows you where there are 3 of them.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>0/10</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rewards: Unknown</strong>
</p><p>Jacob becomes excited but he thinks of it a little and left this mission for later. The next day’s Jacob was preparing for his first Christmas in Thedas. Why first? Because earlier years he just spends in the way Theodosian’s did. So decoration on trees, fairy lights, snowman etc. Jacob was surprised because it was his first time to see snow outside the mountains in Thedas. Jacob knew it’s was of Andraste or even the Maker/God himself.</p><p>Everyone was astonished at Jacob stories, especially children from orphaned about Christmas Carol. Then came on 25 December. On this day Jacob bought presents for everyone including children from orphaned, his friends, king etc. The dinner was served in his Residence. This year Cailan didn’t invite his uncles here, most of their contact is through letters right now. When a guest came they saw an empty big table, they were surprised but soon their mouth opened wide. Jacob said to sit down and so they did. Cailan sat close to Kallian, Fiona between Alistair and Cailan, Amelia beside Alistair, Leliana beside Mother Olina, Daylen beside Neria and Connor, Alec beside Jacob and Arin, Raubahn beside David and Senda, Zevran close to them, Shale even sat because Jacob created for her special chair that will no brake and finally Duncan which sat beside golem.</p><p>Jacob cleared his throat and stand up-<em> Welcome to my residence everyone. You must be thinking about why the table is empty and there are no decorations here. It’s because I wanted to surprise you! It’s time to eat!-</em>  Jacob flicked his fingers, and magic happened. On the table appeared various dishes and drinks. In the corner of the room showed up Christmas Tree with various decorations, and around her many presents. People mouth dropped open and a few seconds later they clapped and started to eat. They were talks, laughs and fun. And when was time for presents everyone couldn’t wait for what they get? First was, of course, Arin which gets from Jacob and Alec the ball, some clothes from Jacob world, a cap and a photo with all of them. He quickly went to them and hugged them.</p><p>-<em>Thank you poppas! I love this!</em>- Jacob and Alec get a big smile and kissed kid gentle on the forehead.</p><p><em>-I have something for you too! Here!-</em> Arin went to the Christmas tree and took a blue box with bid red bow.</p><p>-<em>Marry Christmas poppas!-</em> Jacob with Alec opened the present, inside was a drawing with everyone. Jacob, Alec, Leliana, Senda, David, Kallian, Cailan, Amelia and Shale. Above the people in the picture was written, MY BIG FAMILY.</p><p>The two of them gave the child a warm hug and then Alec took Arin in piggyback. The kid laughed and then everyone laughed as well. Leliana gave Mother Olina a kimono with a chantry symbol and a few various green teas, she spoke in Japanese and bowed. Olina hugged her and gave her a big present. It was armour with Leliana favourite flower and poetry book which Leliana was looking for a very long time. Leliana hugged Olina and kissed her on the cheek. Amelia get from Al the rose from silver but the petals were blue. Fiona gave her blessing which made them very red and two necklaces which were half of the hearth. Fiona had a sweater from Alistair with writhing Best Mum Ever and from her future daughter in law book about legends from Jacob World, she loves that kind of books. Raubahn had from all people different things from books to materials to pictures. Shale had from Jacob and Leliana different magic crystals. Zevran had from David the Dalish boots and gloves( thanks to Jacob Advice). From Zevran, David received the beautifully decorated poem book from Antivia. Jacob made his way to Connor, patted his head and gave him a magic feather which was writing anything that the owner wanted. Archmage knew that Connor was doing many notes from magic books so it would be a big help to him. Daylen gave Neria a beautiful dress red dress. Something was going between them. And she gave him a wristwatch in the shape of the hearth. Jacob and Alec went to their children and gave them their presents. Each of them received a Mabari pup. They were very happy and the dogs immediately started to lick them. Then Jacob went to the rest of the friends. He gave each of them a ring. But it wasn’t a normal ring, it was the communicator. When for example Mother Olina wanted to talk to Leliana which where for example in Kirkwall it would work in a similar way like in the hologram from Star Wars. They were dancing until midnight. Then everyone makes their way to their rooms, houses. Arin stayed with them and slept together with Alec and Jacob.</p><p>Next, a few days were calm. Then came on 31 December. The fun, dances started at 6 p.m. Everyone was having real fun. Elves, some Qunari, dwarves and humans and even mages were dancing with each other without hate. At the midnight many fireworks were fired, everyone was astonished, wine, beer etc. pored here and there.</p><p>
  <strong>Year of Blight came.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Final Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob started the year with preparations for upcoming blight. As Jacob assumed the darkspawns started to appear in the south and partly in the Brecilian Forest. In the Circle, there were much fewer Templars after freeing the mages. The Templars were now part of the squads of the guards and patrols in the Ferelden which were very helpful against Emissary Darkspawns. Thanks to helping of the Dalish elves and Mages the Forest was mostly safe, but there were some casualties as well. The reports were saying that some, not all but some of the dark creatures were very intelligent. Jacob started to be wary because something like should not happen until the end of the Blight. It was probably because he meddled with the story. He just prayed that he doesn’t need to fight against the Architect, Mother and Archdemon. He could go against the old god but three of them? He wasn’t sure of this. Plus Architect was one of the people who went to Black city, it didn't bode well.</p>
<p>Jacob knew that things needed to be prepared in Ostagar so he sends his children there with builder team in secret. Jacob added a talent which Lucy had from Fairy Tale Urano Metria. He wanted using this on the beginning of the battle to kill at least the first part of the Horde. Jacob sends Leliana to Lothering, to a little get back to the plot, he didn’t want her to die in the Massacre, and someone needed to have eyes on Hawke family. Most things in the Capitol were running by Mother Olina which knew that to help Jacob, the only way is to ease his shoulder at least in a small way. Duncan was looking for recruits. Jacob didn’t look much into it because he knew that he will meet them/her/him at least the day before the battle. Jacob finally met the Cousland Family when he was visiting the North. He didn’t take anyone beside Alec and Zevran as his bodyguards. And Zevran was looking if something was off like. Spies etc.  He took care of Rendon Howe but there was yet Thomas which unfortunately was very similar to his father. Nathaniel sends Archmage a note that he disappeared and nobody heard of him. Jacob, either way, played it safe.</p>
<p>He heard only about the Aedan but world again surprised him. There were Elissa and Aedan- the twins. Elissa has blond and long hair which were pinned in knock. Greenlight eyes, small scar on her left cheek, freckles, light skin and beautiful smile. Aedan has light brown hair, dark blue eyes, a little darker skin than his sister and very muscular body.</p>
<p>Elissa was engaged to Sir Gilmore which didn’t surprise him much after the talk with Aedan who was responsible for this. He's even romantic relationship with Dairren son of Bann Loren. Surprisingly the families didn’t have much problem with this. Jacob heard from Fergus that their families were more openly about their children relationships, very opposite like in the game. If Grand Mother Olina will play her cards right and become the next Divine they could formally get engaged and be happy. She had planned to make weddings of the same gender done. But it will be years before it comes to the light. Jacob gets a tour around the castle and now game developers get their job done well because it was identical. He even met mabari of the twins. Their names were Star and Protector, Pro for short. They spend a few days in the Cousland Castle, Zev only found a few rumours of the nobles which could be helpful in the future. Before they left the castle Jacob gave to Aedan Calahan's Bulwark and the Elissa an Excalibur. Jacob had the feeling that would help them in the future. When he gave it to them, he looked on items again. Now they were attached to the twins if someone else was trying to use it would feel like it weighed thousands of tones.</p>
<p>When they get to Calenhad lake, they met Shale there who just get out of water. She said that she killed some darkspawns meat bags not long from there and just need to wash. The three of them just blinked a few times and sighed in amusement. Jacob looked on the side where Carol once stood, now was nearly done stone bridge. It was more up to let the Ships flow under it. There were a few dwarfs with mages and Templars which were helping with the build. Jacob smiled at this picture. He had many times dreamed to get done something similar in the game, and now it’s getting done in reality. In the third month, Jacob felt that Merethari finally used the spell and after a few seconds later in their camp were Jacob, Zevran, Shale and Alec were, the two Dalish elves appeared with two halla, their backpacks with swords and bows. Everyone was startled at their sight first because Tamlen doesn’t have his left hand, and Mahariel had shortened hair with the scar on his left eye.  They immediately left to the Denerim. When they were travelling Mahariel explained that their clan were attacked in ambush of darkspawns when they were preparing to cross the ocean. There was a small port for ships of the Dalish and Merchants in the east. There were guards with mages and  Templars. Thanks to their help nobody died and there was only Tamlen injured with Theron. When they arrived in the capitol Jacob took both of them to Chakwas clinic. She first looked into Theron's eye and fortunately thanks to magic there is the only scar. But Tamlen was less lucky. Chakwas explained to him about the possibility of creating a prosthesis for him. He immediately agreed and the doctor said that he needs to stay in Denerim. Tamlen was the same as before but Theron was more talkative and open, sometimes sharp with the words. The thing that happened changed him. Jacob gave them a small house close to the place where their halla where positioned. He didn’t want to use them yet, for now, Archmage let them have a break.</p>
<p> Raubahn were preparing soldiers of Jacob “special guard”. Addar becomes assistant to the general. Some people even were saying that they were dating, but nobody knows if it was the truth even Archmage. He didn’t want to spy on people which become his close friends, and even if it was the truth Jacob was glad he found happiness in this world. Connor now was studying healing and spirit magic. And with this was helping him a Wynne. It was thanks to the Daylen and Neria, she was their mentor in the Circle and they learned a lot thanks to her. First, she was wary of Jacob but soon enough she changed her mind about him.</p>
<p>Jacob with King decided to stop the trade from other countries land routes. The roads were too dangerous with darkspawns which could easily destroy caravans. They needed every soldier they could get.  In the fourth and fifth month, there were three bigger battles against darkspawns. There were bigger casualties that Jacob thought. So Jacob knew that the time came. King send letters to all his arls, bannors etc. to come to the Ostagar. Especially he wanted to see an Eamon and Teagan there. Letters were sent, people were told. Now was time for one of the biggest battles of the Age of Dragon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Preaparations for the battle and Korcari Wilds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were in Ostagar for two weeks. Scouts said that the horde will be here in 2-3 days. The Ishal tower was renovated. The cave was blocked by big rock with Shale help and hole in the floor which was connected to the cave was restored in a tower. Zevran went back to Antivia to let the rest of the crowns think something was not amiss. Mahariel and Tamlen stayed in Denerim and helping in Alienage. Alistair stayed in Denerim with Fiona. Fiona with Daylen, Connor and Neria's preparing potions in Chakwas clinic. Alistair is currently helping with training recruits in Denerim. Leliana’s still in Lothering preparing a place for refugees. Amelia, David and Senda each day scouting and taking care of darkspawns who went too close to camp. Alec was tending already injured people. Raubahn with the special guard was training to be in the form before the battle. Teagan came as told but Eamon couldn’t because something happened, Teagan didn’t say what exactly.  Fergus didn’t come yet which made Jacob worry and Duncan send a message that he won’t be able to return in time. So Flemeth is off limits now! I need to find Morrigan. He screamed in his mind. This what exactly what Jacob was worried about. Changing plot means consequences.  He was fighting with fate. But so be it, he will fight it if he must he thought.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Present Day 9:30 Dragon, 2 Justinian, two days till battle. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>-So Duncan and wardens won’t show up. What do we do with this?-</em> Cailan asked pointing on the map of Ostagar. Jacob closed his eyes and started to think.</p><p>-<em><span class="u">Tower of Ishal prepared, we have ballista, mages who leads Wynne, a small army of templars, a golem... The question is if Loghain still betray them</span></em>.- Jacob thought his eyes on the General.</p><p><em>-Did you send letters to Orlais for aid, Cailan?</em>- Loghain asked. Jacob's eyes went wide. This, this is a new one.  -Jackson what do you think?- The voice made hmm in his head.</p><p>-<em>Things are much different now so his character could change from bad guy to ally. But there is still something amiss here.-</em>  Jacob nodded.</p><p>-<em>I sent the letters but there is no answer, so it’s mean that the Empress doesn’t care or someone took care of the messenger</em>.- Cailan answered massaging his neck with a hand. Then Jacob thought.</p><p><em>-Jackson, send one of our shadows monsters to figure out what happened. I have a bad feeling about this</em>. –</p><p><em>-Yes, sir!-</em> there a few clicks sounds in Jacob's head. –<em>Sent!-</em></p><p>-<em>We will figure it out after the battle. So when a fight begins someone will need to lit the tower. Who will be?-</em> Loghain said and looked at two of them.</p><p>-<em>Hmm, Jacob what do you think about you kids?-</em> Cailan suggested.</p><p><em>-No problem, I will send them message immediately</em>.- Jacob closed his eyes and send message telepathy.</p><p>-<em>Done!-</em> Jacob said grinning.</p><p>-<em>Your magic is something.</em>- Cailan muttered with a smile.</p><p>-<em>So it will be like we decided earlier. Cailan and I with the rest of the army fight in the front. After my kids lit the tower, Loghain will come then with aid. So everything is prepared?-</em>They nodded.</p><p><em>-So I will meet you tomorrow before the battle. See you then!-</em> Jacob waved at them and left the tent.</p><p><em>-Time to eat something.-</em>Jacob said to himself and after a look on the system map, he went where tent-bar was. After five minutes’ walk, he was on the place. There weren’t many people because much of them yet was training or scouting. He quickly eats some soup and drank a glass of water. Then he returned to his tent, took out of his inventory staff with his official robe.</p><p>-<em>Time to meet Flemeth</em>.- He said quietly and left the tent, then camp and went into the Korcari Wilds. After thirty minutes’ walk Jacob was were Sealed Lockbox would be found by hero Of Ferelden. He killed some darkspawns with ease and found the body of Father but the son was yet still alive. He was sitting beside him. Jacob quickly fade stepped to him and healed the wounds. Fortunately, the wounds were not done by darkspawns but wolves he killed a few minutes ago. Next, he summoned the bear. The bear walked with the son back to Ostagar. Jacob went to warden treaties killing many darkspawns in his way. </p><p><em>-You are the last one!-</em> Jacob screamed killing the Hurlock Alfa with a stone fist. Fortunately, the road was the same as in the game so it was easy to find the ruins of this Grey wardens old post. Jacob went inside and quickly spotted destroyed trunk. He came closer and kneeled to look closer. Just then behind him reverberate known voice.</p><p>-<em>Well, well. What do we have here-</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Flemeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<em>Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into those darkspawns-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?-</em> So this is Morrigan, she looks young in her twenties at least, a little paler than in the game but makeup is the same.</p><p><em> -Neither. I just came to talk... Morrigan</em>.- He smirked at the end of the sentence. She blinked a few times and went a few steps back.</p><p><em>-Who are you? How do you…?-</em> Jacob smiled and raised his hand to let her know that he came without harmful injections. </p><p><em>-I came to talk to your Mother. Flemeth. Can you take me to her? Because I need these documents as well.</em>- He smiled to gesturing to hole in the wall. She looked at him with a complicated expression.</p><p><em>-All right. But let’s see if you can catch up!-</em> She said and changed into a crow and started to fly into wilds. He quickly turned into an eagle and flew after her. After about twenty minutes they were in the place. When Jacob returned to the standard character, he felt it. The powerful magic which makes darkspawns away from Flemeth hut. The Witch already stood in front of her house like she was waiting for him. She didn’t look like the Origin version but version of Inquisition. Morrigan went to her first and talked a little with her, then went to the hut. Jacob walked to the Witch very carefully, knowing that it wasn’t only a Witch of The Wilds but Mythal as well. She was one of the people who could rival his magic, after all.</p><p><em>-So you are here finally Outlander.</em>- Oh, so she already knows. Good, then Jacob thought.</p><p>-<em>How do you do Flemeth? Or you instead would be called Mythal?-</em> She went still but after a few seconds smirked.</p><p><em>-Flemeth if would dear. Here’s the grey warden documents</em>.- She said, pulling from one of her pockets documents. Jacob took them; they were nearly intact after he looked at them.</p><p>-<em>When the battle does not go after our mind, save the people in the tower, please?-</em> Jacob asked in a soft voice. He felt like a father to the David, Senda and Amelia. He hides the documents to the inventory, and Flemeth nodded with a stern face and reassuring smile. Jacob sighed with relief.</p><p><em>-Remember outlander; you are not the only one who came here, to this land. If you will be allies or enemies is up to you.</em>- She said and went to her hut.</p><p>-<em>So there is more… All right. Do you know anything  Jackson?-</em> Jacob asked in his mind.</p><p><em>-No. but we will know when the time comes, so let’s don’t worry too much.</em>- Jacob agreed and returned to the army camp. He went back to his tent, where Alec was waiting already. When elf spotted his husband, he immediately walked to him with concern.</p><p>-<em>Where were you been? I was looking for you everywhere! And this blood… You were in the wilds, right?</em>- Alec shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>-<em>Yes, I was in the wilds, do what must have been done and don’t worry it darkspawns blood. Oh, and I saved the Chantry brother in the wilds.</em>- Archmage answered when Alec was helping him take off the dirty robes. He went in full of water tub and warmed it with magic. Alec went in, as well.</p><p>-<em>So you are ready for tomorrow love?-</em> asked Alec with concern voice. Jacob smiled and kissed his temple.</p><p>-<em>Ready as hell... I think.-</em> They talked yet two more hours and went to bed. When they went asleep, this time, Alec had his arms around Jacob.</p><p>Will Jacob rewrite the death of the king? Will this time they win? Jacob this night was all-time praying in the dreams. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Battle of Ostagar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 29</p><p>Jacob stood before the army and watched into woods before them for darkspawns horde. The wind blows into Jacob’s face. This time he had in his hand the Goodness staff, which is far more potent than his normal one. The mages shuddered when were around it because dense of mana. Cailan got from Jacob the <strong>Ignis Artifex </strong>which were perfect for him<strong>.</strong> There were many soldiers in Ostagar; many joined because of Archmage. The man who doesn’t tolerate racism, use magic to protect their country, is in a happy relationship with the elf. Many nobles don’t like him, but they are respecting him. This day will be remembered in history in two possible ways. One: the day which they stop darkspawns in their borders or biggest defeat in history. Either way, he will be remembered as one of the biggest protectors of Ferelden. From his thoughts took a very known scent. </p><p><em>-They are here!</em>- Jacob called out, and the soldiers took their weapons out. Then everyone saw them. Hurlocks, genlocks, emissaries, ogres even armoured ones. After the quick look toward them, Jacob went in front of the army and hit his staff in the ground. It released spell which gave soldiers more strength and agility, mages the powerful burst to their power and for everyone the stabile magic shield which would stop the sword and even save their life. Then Jacob motioned in the horde with his staff and closed his eyes. And with every word mana was denser and light around Jacob more bright. </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>All the stars, far and wide...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Show me thy aparatce...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>With such shine.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh Tetrabiblos... </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I am the ruler of the stars...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Aspect becomes complete...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Open thy malevolent gate.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shine!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Urano Metria!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Jacob's voice echoed through the battlefield. The column of light hit the sky and from it into darkspawns hit 88 stars. There were heard cries of agony from them. Soldiers cheered, Alec clapped Jacob in the back, but Jacob knows it was not over and gestured to Cailan. The king understood. </p><p>-<em>Archers!</em>- They went in line and get ready to shoot. </p><p>-<em>Now</em>!- They shoot them, and before they hit the targets, Jacob took out another surprise.</p><p>-<em>MULTIPLY!</em>- and just that from around 100 arrows now were at least four hundred. It again hit many darkspawns but not enough to win this battle. There were cheers but soon enough were released the hounds who run at darkspawns. They killed some; however, they soon were dead, unfortunately. Cailan sighed and called out. </p><p><em>-For Ferelden!-</em> And then the battle began. </p><p>
  <strong>The tower of Ishal squad POV</strong>
</p><p>They were in awe after Jacob displayed this magic. It felt ancient and powerful. </p><p>-<em>Guys, there is no time! To the tower!-</em> They run through the bridge in which big stones were throws by ogres. Magic runes drawn by Jacob protected it with a mighty barrier. So when they were on the other side of it Amelia smiled knowing when they passed soldiers, nobody of them died. In the entrance was wood gate stood was now wide open and there was Shale covered in blood. Three siblings paled.</p><p>-<em>Did darkspawns get into tower Shale?-</em> Asked David, and in the meantime, Senda cleaned Shale with a simple, gentle spell. The golem shook her head. </p><p>-<em>No. We got traitors in our ranks. They were supposed to kill us, but I did it before them. Ah, and more of them should be in tower.</em>- They thought that Loghain wouldn’t betray them if there wasn’t Howe and manipulating daughter, but they were mistaken. Shale quickly figured out what they were thinking after look at their faces. </p><p>-<em>It’s not the Loghain meatback. They were from the Howe family; clearly, they didn’t like the idea of their master dead. Most of them probably were criminals like Jacob said</em>- </p><p>-<em>I see. Let’s leave it for later. Join us Shale?</em>- Amelia grinned, and golem with a hit of amusement in her voice answered. </p><p><em>-Let’s show the meatbacks what we are made of!-</em> And they all laughed and went inside the tower. </p><p>When they were inside and was killing their way, they saw many other bodies of the soldiers. Not all of them were traitors. There was not only the soldiers but abominations as well. </p><p>-<em>They must be under blood magic control!-</em> David said while killing one of the soldiers.</p><p><em>-I don’t think so! They must be cooperating!-</em> Answered Senda while sending stone fist into an abomination. They destroyed everything in the way and now stood before the entrance to the top of the tower. Before they went in, every one of them took a sip of health potion, Shale included. Amelia was in the front with the golem and behind them was Senda whose back protected David. When they were inside Amelia got Déjà vu. She immediately recognized two men, and each of them was a pain in the ass for her.</p><p><em>-Thomas and Uldred. Or instead, now pride, if I’m not mistaken.-</em> The bald head with some wrinkles, and Thomas Howe. Long black hair similar to Nathaniel, but his eyes green. He would be twenty-three this year. The mage abomination smirked at her.</p><p>-<em>Well, well, you are not mistaken. But if you are here, that’s mean that all mine minions are dead. Unfortunate but acceptable</em>.- Amelia felt that Senda is preparing the spell, and David is in the shadows trying to circle them. She looked around and recognized some yet living soldiers. The women looked straight into pride eyes.</p><p>-<em>I killed you once. Moreover, I can do it again. And you!</em>- She said, pointing sword on Thomas.</p><p>-<em>You will pay for your crimes, you’re very similar to your father, unfortunately.</em>- </p><p>-<em>What are saying you bitch!</em>- Thomas called to her, and she smirked.</p><p><em>-I’m saying that you are trash like your father. And trashes are going to basked!</em>- She said, and Howe couldn’t take it anymore and attacked her. In this same time, Senda released the spell and hit it into Uldred. Twenty creepers tied him up and didn’t let him change into full pride demon version. David went behind him and used skill assassinate. In the meantime, Amelia cut the head of the Thomas who wasn’t much threat for her. After a few seconds, Senda burned the mage corpse. She then went quickly where the chimney was and released fire which lite the light on top of the tower, her siblings in the meantime freed alive soldiers. </p><p>
  <strong> Loghain POV   </strong>
</p><p>-<em>Call the attack!-</em> General said to Cauthrien. She quickly went in front of soldiers and called to attack. Every one of them screamed a battle cry while running to the battlefield. </p><p>
  <strong>Jacob POV</strong>
</p><p>He is fighting beside the king, knowing about the freaking ogre. While killing the Hurlock Jacob hear the battle cry and look on the wilds in the left. </p><p><em>-The aid! They are here!-</em> Some soldiers screamed. This gave them more adrenaline and was better in a fight. Jacob smirked and released healing spell which covered soldiers around him, including the king. The Jacob felt that so he quickly created a physical barrier which included his left side. The ogre hit this with his fist but couldn’t break it. </p><p><em>-You wanted to kill him, huh!? What about you!</em>- Jacob screamed, and his eyes flashed with gold and ogre turned into a statue. Archmage didn’t wait and destroyed it with a stone fist. Jacob turned to head to king and smiled to him nodding but then… He felt pain the back and then looked down. The darkspawn sword pierced him. The king paled and went with high speed to him and killed the mage attacker. </p><p>-<em>JACOB</em>!- The Archmage heard the voice of Jackson in his head, and then sword which pierced him was taken out by Alec. He took Jacob head in his hands. </p><p>-<em>Don’t sleep! Watch me but don’t sleep</em>.-He take Jacob up into his arms and went to the healers but in front of them stood the big Hurlock Alfa. </p><p>-<em>I will take care of him! Go!</em>- Called the king. Jacob’s eyes went wide.</p><p><em>-No! You can’t die! Not this time! Damn it! I won’t see your death now when you are real Cailan!</em>- Jacob Screamed, but Alec quickly runs where healers were. But the horror what he saw where healers should be made him startled. Bodies everywhere, some parts of the corpses took out of the rest. And just then two ogres noticed them.</p><p><em>-Crap!</em>- Alec said and turned around to run but behind them were three emissaries. </p><p>-<em>Double crap!</em>-Alec cursed. Before ogres hit them, something was thrown at them, and ogres were crushed. </p><p>-<em>Did I just saw a big flying stone? Or*cough* this is a hallucinations?</em>-Jacob asked with a weak voice. Alec shook his head.</p><p>-<em>No I… too</em>..- Alec’s eyes went wide when he saw the army of humans, dwarves and golems in front of them. In the front of them was dwarf women with a gold crown on her head who was sitting on Bronto. She took out her axe in hand and pointed in their way. </p><p><em>-PROTECT THE ARCHMAGE AND KING! FOR FERELDEN! FOR THE GREY WARDENS!</em>- and everyone went into a run and soon enough darkspawn who circled them disappeared. Jacob recognized one of the golems who passed them.</p><p><em>-Caridin?-</em> The golem turned around and went to them.</p><p>-<em>Healer! The healer is needed!</em>- Golem called out, and the three of them kneeled. Alec placed Jacob in the grass and still kept his hand on the injury. After a few seconds, there was a healer; it was Wynne who was the only survivor of the healer camp. </p><p><em>-Show it to me… I see It will hurt Jacob. Please stay still.</em>- Archmage nodded, and Wynne pulled in her magic. Jacob hissed but didn’t budget. After the half hours Jacob was saved, but tired. Wynne sighed from her hard work. </p><p><em>-You are save for now. But for the next weeks, you need to take it slow. I mean it! No fight! No doing work! Just relax and rest. I’m understood?</em>!- She gave a hard look. The Archmage paled and nodded his head a few times. Only then there was heard a horn. Jacob knew what this meant. </p><p>
  <em>-This... this means!- </em>
</p><p>-<em>We won! We won!</em>- Everyone around Jacob cried from happiness or laughed, even some danced. Archmage smiled and looked into the sky. </p><p>-<em>I changed future</em>.- He murmured and fallen asleep. Alec was startled, but Wynne reassured him that he is only sleeping. They heard footsteps behind them, so they stood up and turned around. There were the dwarf women with a crown on her head. The Caridin exclaimed. </p><p>-<em>May I present you the Queen of Orzammar, Sereda Aeducan.</em>- Everyone’s eyes went wide. Sereda grinned.</p><p><em>-Yo! Good timing, right? I’m the best with this!</em>- she smiled, and then everyone laughed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Another revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob was recovering in his tent after the battle. They were still in Ostagar because of the significant amount of injured people. Many soldiers died as well even the ones from the aid of Loghain, including Duncan, the warden Commander. Jacob heard that he died from Ogre’s hands, but he took it with him. Jacob didn’t surprise much his death; he knows that it must balance. The king is alive but got a few new scars, which are badass—one on the cheek, and the second one much bigger on the chest.</p><p>Jacob was reading a book when he heard voices outside his tent. There was Alec, Wynne, Sereda and the one which  Jacob didn’t recognize. After a few minutes, the sounds went silent and inside went Alec with Wynne.</p><p><em>-The queen with her friend want to talk to you, but first Wynne will change your bandages, all right honey?-</em> Asked elf with soft but a little irritating voice.</p><p><em>-Sure, do your worst spirit healer</em>.- Wynne smirked and took off the old bandages then looked at the injury. </p><p><em>-Hmm, the wound is nearly closed. I will use now magic to close it and then apply the elfroot and bandage it again. Are you ready?</em>- she asked the mage, and he nodded. After a few minutes of work, everything was done. Wynne reminded him to drink the potion before sleeping and exited the tent. Then Alec called out for the women’s, and they entered the Archmage tent. Sereda still had a crown on her head. Jacob looked closed on her, and she looked as she was around thirty years old. The hair short in golden colour, on her face you can see some scars from her battles. The biggest thing was she was now the queen, so something must have happened in Orzammar. The other women had hidden face under the material, but Jacob could still see that she was blind and that she was bald.</p><p><em>-Sit down my friends</em>.- Jacob waved his magic, and next to his bed appeared two chairs. Sereda didn’t look shocked and sit down; same did the other women.</p><p>-<em>What can I do for you?-</em> Archmage asked with a smile. Sereda turned to her friend and nodded to her. So the women talked words which shocked him.</p><p>-<em>Europe, USA, Chicago,  Milky Way, starships, video games</em>.- Jacob jaw dropped to a floor when he heard this. He looked at her and asked.</p><p>-<em>You too are from Earth miss…?</em>- She smiled and looked at him.</p><p><em>-Natalie Crosen. You are looking the same when I saw the news about your death ten years ago.- </em>she sighed but then pressed on- not long after everything went shit.-</p><p>-<em>What do you mean…</em>- He stopped talking when she took off the material which hid her face. It looked bad. Her face was burned, it looked similar to the ghouls from Fallout 4 but worse. The mage was shocked at this development. He looked into her eyes which were white as snow in winter.</p><p><em>-The bombs? Why? What happened for Christ sake?!-</em> Jacob asked in a high voice. She just shook her head.</p><p>
  <em>-Not exactly. A few months after you and your brother died, there was found a new virus. This virus mutated in many versions. In half of the year, more than four hundred thousand people died. And it was only in the USA. Before the television stopped working with the internet, the news said that in Poland, German, France and Great Britain hit Atom bombs which killed at least one billion people. Russia and China did it. There were rumours that Japan stopped to exist.</em>
</p><p>-<em>So this means…-</em> She nodded.</p><p>-<em>That everyone in Japan was dead. There wasn’t a cure. Everyone who tried do it died before anything was prepared. The last thing which I remembered before waking up in deeproads was the view of a mushroom cloud in Washington. I felt that the wave touched me, but before it killed me, someone touched my hand, and the next thing was the sight of Sereda and her</em> brothers.- It was a lot to take in, but Jacob understood. He couldn’t change that his old world is gone, either way, he didn’t care much any longer, so he asked another much more major question. </p><p>-<em>But… You knew Dragon Age don’t you?-</em> She smiled and nodded.</p><p><em>-Yes, it was one of the best things in my life, maybe it’s little silly, but I just loved this series</em>.-</p><p>
  <em>-Then I will ask this. What happened to the Anvil of the Void? Is Branka alive? What about Oghren?-  </em>
</p><p><em>-I can speak freely around your husband?-</em> Jacob looked at Alec but then smiled at nodded to Natalie.</p><p><em>-The anvil still exists, although it’s not used till Sereda agree on this. Oghren is alive and is here somewhere. Branka is dead. She was much crazier than the game ever showed it, but we thanks the god saved Hesphit and five others from her clan. I persuaded Caridin not to kill himself; now, he is an advisor to the queen. Before we talk more, can you…-</em>She was hesitating so Jacob reassured her with a big smile.</p><p>-<em>Can you do something about my face? Please</em>- Sereda took her hand in hers to calm her a little. Jacob closed his eyes and thought.</p><p>-<em>Jackson, can we do something about her face?-</em> He asked his brother in his head.</p><p><em>-Wait, it was here somewhere… Here it is! This healing spell should be enough for her face, but I don’t know it will work on her eyes-</em> After a few seconds, the knowledge from the book transferred into Jacob’s brain. Jacob opened his eyes and looked at women.</p><p><em>-Can you sit on my bed? I can’t move much. Wynne orders</em>- Jacob grinned, and Natalie sat on the edge of the bed, her face not long from Jacob. Then in front of them showed up a white candle which was anointed in mint oil and levitated between them. Jacob looked at Natalie and recited.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>In the Divine name of the goodness </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Who breathes life into us all</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I concentrate and charge this candle </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>As a magical tool for healing </em> </strong>
</p><p>Jacob took the candle and gave it to Natalie, then lighted it with magic. Next recited last words.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>MAGIC MEND AND CANDLE BURN</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>SICKNESS END; GOOD HEALTH RETURN!</em> </strong>
</p><p>The white light hit the women and blinded others, but after a few seconds, the light disappeared.</p><p>Jacob looked at Natalie with a smile.</p><p><em>-I think it is done.-</em> He said and took from his inventory small mirror and gave it to Natalie. She took it and saw it. Her face, her brown eyes and long blond hair which weren’t there for ten years. The tears flowed from her eyes. Next, she looked at Jacob and then hugged him tightly. Then looked at Sereda and bowed in her new/old appearance. The Sereda hugged Natalie with her all heart. The four of them talked all day and night. Jacob explained about his death and what Thedas was in his old world. Alec was shocked but understood that it would help the land in the future. He said that the Maker must have known that Jacob and others will need knowledge of his area and that’s why in their world this one was only a story.  They talked about different things. The next day everyone travelled back to the Denerim.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Journey back to Denerim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They travelled through Lothering which was already full of refugees from the south. Jacob went to Hawkes with Carver and send them to port in the North, where will be the ship which would take them to the city of Chains. Jacob as well gave them some money which would they need if they wanted to go into a city. In the Lothering Jacob reencounter Morrigan. Her mother sends her for knows reasons and wanted that she gave from her daughter congratulations from rewriting the fate. Surprising is that the daughter of the Flemeth is more friendly than in the game. But there was someone amiss. Sten, he wasn’t there and nobody saw any Qunari around the village. Jacob was still thinking that this meant that he wasn’t in Ferelden or was dead. He will look into it when he will return to Denerim. Leliana joined them as well.</p><p>For Jacob surprise, Sereda made preparations and send some of her people to Dalish to cure the curse. There was female Brosca among them and two golems. So the Dalish are done the same for Orzammar and Circle. King was now known as a good and real leader. Mages are now treated more like people and not someone who is a monster and abomination.  In the road, many soldiers were talking with Jacob and his companions. Morrigan was sitting at his shoulder all the time as the crow. They talked to people to go to Denerim as quick as possible because Archmage knows that even the thing he has done, there is still possibility Lothering will fall. He sends a small shadow to Redcliffe to look at what happened there. There are many things that he needs to do but he will do it when he will rest.</p><p>The full journey back to Denerim took them three weeks. They were back by the evening. Cailan was hugged and kissed many times by Kallian when they returned. Daylen, Neria and Connor were waiting for their friends in front of the house with Arin. Wynne joined in the Archmage house, Sereda with Natalie went to the castle. Archmage with his husband and friends were welcomed with big hugs and kisses. Jacob showed Wynne her room and said goodnight. After this many days of the march, he needed a real shower and his bed. He took twenty minutes shower and went to his room where Arin and Alec waited. Jacob went to the bed, Arin was between him and Alec. Alec and Jacob told him the story of the battle missing parts with blood.</p><p>They were finally home, but there were still things to do and Urn to find. But this was for later. Now they can finally rest for a few days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>A week later. </span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Things got really got complicated for Jacob, like literary. He knew if he will change canonical events something like would happen. He looked straight into the screen which was floating in front of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>ARL EAMON IS DEAD. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>The battle of Ostagar was victorious. But there are consequences of this. The arl Eamon died not because of demon interference, neither poison but heart attack and now the Redcliffe village is without a leader.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Do your best to:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>-Convince Connor to take his father place as a new arl of Redcliffe</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>-Convince Teagen to this plan</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Consequences of failure:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Teagan will become very wary of mages and in time of the mages rebellion because of this he will not open his gates for them which would end their lives in massacre because of templars. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>From his thinking took him a sound of the opening door. Jacob looked at them and saw Alec who was out of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What happe-</span>
  </em>
  <span> he cut me off and told me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Arl Eamon is dead. Connor is in shock and doesn’t answer from his room, please come with me.-</span>
  </em>
  <span> Archmage eyes went wide, then he quickly composed himself and they quickly went where Connor room was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amelia, Daylen, Neria, Wynne and even Morrigan were trying to go in but they couldn’t because of magic on the door. Jacob quickly went in front of the door and knocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Connor, it’s me, Jacob, open the door please.- </span>
  </em>
  <span>And barrier went down and the door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Only you, please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>- Archmage looked at others and each of them nodded their head to me. He didn’t wait any longer and went in. Connor was sitting on his bed and some kind of letter in his hands. Jacob quickly went to him and hugged him tight and just then he broke down and started to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s all right. It will be fine.-</span>
  </em>
  <span> While hugging Jacob was patting his back. They stayed like this for about an hour. Then Connor broke the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-It hurts, even when I stopped caring for him it still hurts. –</span>
  </em>
  <span> Connor said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-I know, it’s normal. He was your father and you still loved him and you will even after he passed away-</span>
  </em>
  <span>Connor nodded his head and then he gave archmage the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-This is his last will you could say. He wrote that he really was missing me and … and he wants that I was the next arl of Radcliffe.-</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wait…what?!</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>ERROR! ERROR! REWRITING THE QUEST!</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>The arl Eamon in his last will said to take the position of the arl to his son Connor.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Make sure to:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>-Protect Connor from any danger and demons till he becomes arl officially</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>- Find the Sacred Ashes to make a cure for any poison for the Connor</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Bonus quest:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Make Isolde leave Ferelden for good and not contact Connor never again</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-So what you will do?- </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span>I will accept. I know it will be so much work and politics. But I want to show them that even the mage can do something good.- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jacob patted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-You will do good and I will help with the others. Now go because everyone is worried about you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>-He hugged Jacob one more time and left the room closing the door behind him. When Archmage was sure that nobody was in the hallway he started using my magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Summon: assassin, Tank and mage!</span>
  </em>
  <span>-After a few second in front of Jacob showed up three shadows with the weapons of their descriptions. One has blood red daggers, the second had a massive sword and shield and the last one was a mage with staff that changed colours from time to time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Hide in Connor shadow. Protect him at the cost of your life.-</span>
  </em>
  <span> They nodded and then disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Time to visit Brother Genitive.- Said Jacob and left the room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>